Turnabout Samurai
by zecoathediesel
Summary: A famous actor is accuse of murder, can the defense team figure out what went on behind the scenes? Phoenix Wright is own by CapCom, Zootopia is own by Disney.
1. Prolog

Grrah! You have disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai! The pale moon in the sky cries for your blood!

The moon? No, it is you who should gaze upon the moon… For it will be the last moon you ever see!

Two ninja warriors looked at each other and began to fight.

See you in hell, Evil Magistrate! Whoooooooaaaaaaa!

The warriors' swords gleam and strike in the moonlight! One has fallen… but who? Only the moon knows! Don't miss next week's exciting episode: "The Dark Messenger Returns!"


	2. Steal Samurai

October 14th, 2016

Nick and Judy's Apartment, 5:31 PM

Maya's POV

Maya: That rocked! "See you in hell Evil Magistre!"

Phoenix: Whoa! Watch where you swing that broom!

Maya: Oh, Nick! I didn't know you were here!

Nick: Of course he's here. I told you Phoenix would be visiting us today. And you should really put that broom down before you hit someone with it.

Maya (Thinking): He's got a point!

Phoenix: What was that surreal show you were watching?

Maya: What!? You don't know about the Steel Samurai!?

Phoenix: What?

Nick: But Nick, it's the most popular show on T.V.!

Maya: Don't make fun of the show! It is a great show for younger kids!

Phoenix: Young? Like how young?

Maya: About 10 years old.

Phoenix: Then what the heck are YOU doing getting all excited!

Maya: Hey! I'm only 17! That's seven-"teen." See? I'm a teen! Not like you two.

Phoenix: Hey! Don't talk to me like I'm your grandpa or something. I'm only 24 myself.

Nick: Ohh boy! You're 8 years younger than me. Only 32 myself.

Maya: Then you both should watch it with me!

Nick: Maya, you've forced me and Judy to watch that show with you like a hundred times. I think she's the only one that's okay with it. I'm not really into samurai shows or movies that much.

Maya: B-but it's really popular! When they asked grade school kids what they wanted to be, "Steel  
Samurai" was no.1!

Phoenix: I really worry about kids these days.

Maya and Nick: Gramps!

Judy: Hey guys.

Maya: Mother!

Judy: Maya! How's it going?

Nick: Your little warrior almost killed a bad guy with a broom.

Judy: Maya! I swear, sometimes that show is a bad influence on you.

Phoenix: How it go today?

Judy: Surprisingly not that busy. There were still some tickets I had to write, but most of the time the people got to their cars before the timing expired. I got my payday today as well. He's yours Nick.

Phoenix: At least you two still found some way to keep yourselves busy. I'm still waiting for another client that needs defending.

Maya: Don't worry. I'm sure there'll be one just waiting around the corner.

Phoenix: I guess, but if I don't get a client or something, I won't be able to pay this month's rent.

Nick: Don't worry too much Phoenix. In a way I'm glad that we don't always have big cases. It gives has some time to prepare for a new one and to relax for a bit.

Phoenix: *sigh* Well I'm going to be heading out. If you guys need me, I'll be in my office tomorrow.

Judy: Bye Phoenix.

Maya: See you later Nick! Well I guess I should turn in soon as well. I'm a bit tried.

Judy's POV

I saw Maya heading to the bathroom, I still can't believe how much things have changed since Mia's not here. It was the talk of the town for a bit, but no one's really paid that much attention to us or the Wright and Co. Law Offices.

Nick: Judy, you okay?

Judy: Hmm… oh yeah. Nick? Have you realized how much has changed since Mia's not here?

Nick: I have. I still find it hard to believe that all of this happened, but I'm not going to let that stop us. Besides I'm sure Mia is happy right now on how much we're taking care for sister. She makes it seem like we have a family.

I smiled and looked at Nick in the eyes. I'll never understand on how he can always be so calm when things are tough, but that's the one thing I really love about him. Wait! Love!?

Nick: Anyway I better get dinner ready. Say would you like to get some coffee in the morning and then stop by the office?

Judy: Sure. That's sound nice. Right now I need some rest, I've had a boring day today.

Nick: Least you're not the only one.


	3. New Case

October 16th, 2016

Nick and Judy's Apartment, 7:00AM

Nick's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Stupid alarm, can't you see I want to sleep more!

Nick (Thinking): Ugh! Why does Carrots say we have to get up so early? It's not like we have to work every signal day.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Judy setting up the table.

Judy: Morning Nick. Sleep well?

Nick: *groan* I've had better nights. Still not use on getting up so early.

Judy: Well that's the price when you have to work. You're lucky that I'm a morning person; otherwise we would always be late. Now sit down. I've made your favorite blueberry pancakes this morning.

Nick: For me! Oh Carrots. You're the best!

Judy: I know.

Maya: Morning mom, morning dad.

Judy: Hello Maya. Would you like anything to eat?

Maya: Hmm… I'm not sure what to have yet. Anything good in the paper…? Whaaaaat!?

Nick: What, what's wrong!?

Maya: On no! This is terrible! I've got to call Nick!

She bolted out of the room to grab the phone. I looked at the newspaper and nearly choked on my pancake.

"Steel Samurai actor, Will Powers, murdered the main villain actor Jack Hammer!"

Nick: What! Is this a joke!?

Maya: Guys! I've just called Nick. We have to get the office. Hurry!

Wright and Co. Law Offices, 9:20AM

We were the first ones to reach the office. Maya was still in shock about the whole thing. I am too. We were watching the news waiting for more information.

Phoenix: Hey guys. What's going on!?

TV: Now for the morning news. The actor Will Powers was arrested yesterday. Powers plays the lead role in the popular kid's show "The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo." He was arrested on suspicion of murder. The victim was Jack Hammer, who plays the villain know as the "Evil Magistrate." His body was found still inside the Evil Magistrate costume. The "Samurai Spear" was also found stuck trough the victim's body. Policed believe this was the murder weapon and are investigating further.

Phoenix: … This has to be a joke.

Maya: No, no, no! This is a nightmare! The Steel Samurai is over! The world is over!

Judy: It's okay Maya. There's gotta be more to the story than that.

Phone: Rinnnnng! Rinnnng!

Nick: Hello? Wright and Co. Law Offices. W-what! Guys it's the Steel Samurai himself!

Maya, Judy, and Phoenix: W-what!?

Nick: Yes… Yes… Okay calm down Mr. Powers. We'll be there soon. Well Maya. You want to be a hero and help the Steel Samurai?

Maya: W-wait. You mean…?

Nick: Yep. We've just got ourselves our first big case.


	4. Will Powers

October 16th, 2016

Detention Center

Visitor's Room, 9:50AM

Maya's POV

I was really exciting I get to meet the real Steel Samurai! I saw him come out and…

It was a really big a powerful lion!

Maya: …

Phoenix: What's wrong, Maya? It's him! In the flesh!

Maya: Umm… Is that lion really him?

Nick: Whaddya mean "that lion"? Of course it's him! Will Powers, our client! How you doing Mr. Powers?

Will: Well, let's just say I could be better. Thank you so much for coming. *sniff*

I tap Mother on her shoulder and whisper to her.

Maya: Maybe I shouldn't be saying this… But he definitely did it. Murder. At least once. Maybe twice.

Judy: Maya! That's no why to talk about your hero!

Will: Umm…

I snapped out and looked at him.

Maya: Y-yes!?

Will: Something wrong…?

Judy: N-no! No! Everything is fine!

Will: I know, I know. She's disappointed, is she?

Maya: D-disappointed!? Oh, no. Oh no.

Will: No, it's okay. This is the real me. When I got the part of the Steel Samurai, with that mask... I decided I would never show my face in public until the job was over. It's the kids, you know. I didn't want to wreck their dreams.

Maya: Oh…

Will: I guess it didn't matter. So much for dreams. I wonder what they think of the Steel Samurai now. *sniff* Uwaaah!

Nick: Hey now. You're the Steel Samurai. I'm sure the kids think you are innocent and they're just as sad as you are, but I don't think they want to see their favorite hero crying.

Will: *sniff* You're right.

I whispered to Mother again.

Maya: Mother. I'm sorry. You're right. He's a really good guy for a lion.

Judy: Mr. Powers, can you tell us a little about the murder?

Will: Y-yes. Of course. It seems like it was only yesterday. Actually, it was only yesterday. The cast had come down to Global Studios for a run-through. We went through a few action sequences at 10:00 that morning. There was a rehearsal scheduled for 5:00 in the afternoon. But when 5:00 came around, and the staff gathered at the studio the Evil Magistrate was found lying in a crumpled heap near the set.

Nick: And the Evil Magistrate was Jack Hammer?

Will: Yes. He was found dead! He had been expertly skewered with the Samurai Spear.

Phoenix: The "Samurai Spear"…?

Will: Yes, it's a long spear that I… that the Steel Samurai uses as a weapon.

Judy: I see. Now where were you on the day of the crime?

Will: Well, that morning I came to the studios at 9:00. We worked through some action scenes until noon. Rehearsal was supposed to begin at 5:00, but I was a little tired. So after lunch, I took a nap in my dressing room. When I woke up, it was after 5:00! I was late for the rehearsal! I hurried to the studio and found everyone looking shocked. They arrested me on the spot, and brought me here.

Phoenix: Strange. If you were sleeping in the dressing room, then how come everyone thinks you've done it?

Will: I'm still trying to figure that out myself. What will the kids think? *sniff*

Maya (Thinking): Poor guy. I'm really starting to feel guilty about what I said earlier.

Nick: Don't worry Mr. Powers. You can trust me and my partners. If you're innocent, then we'll get to the bottom of this! Can you tell us how to get to Global Studios?

Will: Sure. I'll draw you a map.

Maya: Wow! Let's go guys!

Phoenix: H-hey! Wait up!


	5. Global Studios

October 16th, 2016

Global Studio

Main Gate, 10:55AM

Nick's POV

Nick (Thinking): Wow! What a studio!

Maya: Wow! So this is where they make the Steel Samurai show!

Judy: Looks like it.

Maya: Awesome! Let's have a look around.

?: Hey! You there! You want in, you gotta go through me!

Coming out from the guard station was an old guard dog.

Judy: O-oh… s-sorry ma'am! I'm Officer Hopps and this is my partner Nick. We're police officers.

?: Oh that's nice. I'm security! Wait… did you say you're Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde?

Nick: Yes. That's us.

?: … OH! I know who you two are. You're the ones that solved the famous night howler case! I've kept a paper about you two!

She handed us a paper that was taken about 5 months ago.

?: Sorry I didn't recognize you two. Name's Wendy Oldbag by the way.

Nick: Uh. Thank you ma'am.

Oldbag: Let me guess you two heard about the insisted and came to look around right?

Suddenly she was rumbling on and on about how great me and Judy are and about Maya's fashion and Phoenix's hair.

Maya: Nick, will I grow up to be like her? Please say "no."

Phoenix: I don't know it's possible.

Oldbag: Hey you two! Listen to when you are being spoken to! Youths today!

Phoenix: Um anyway. What actually do you do in Global Studios?

Oldbag: At Global Studios, we make children's dreams come true! In fact, in my younger days…

Maya: No! You were a star!?

Oldbag: Only a little twinkle between the starts, I'm afraid, dearie.

Judy: Wo… wow.

Oldbag: This place has really gone downhill, you know? But 10 years ago, now that was the studio of dreams! Hammer was a big star back then too, he was…

Phoenix: Hammer…?

Oldbag: The victim, dummy! The Evil Magistrate! He's been reduced to playing villains now. Not exactly the best material to work with…

Nick: What kind of person was Mr. Hammer?

Oldbag: "What kind of person?" Oh, if only you knew! Jack Hammer will live on in many hearts as the ultimate action hero! He was simply dashing in the Dynamite Samurai series!

Judy: Sounds like he was pretty big.

Oldbag: In fact, I've heard that he inspired most people to be an action hero too! He was very big, but there was an accident during filming five years ago. He got an unlucky break after that. Reduced to playing the villain on a children's program! What's more, I heard they were paying him peanuts. It's enough to make you cry.

Nick (Thinking): No kidding.

Phoenix: Can you tell us about Mr. Will Powers?

Oldbag: He's not a bad kid, but don't be fooled by his masked! You wouldn't want him on the silver screen without it, believe me. Little old ladies watching would lose their lunch!

Nick (Thinking): Thank you, for planting that lovely image to my brain!

Oldbag: That's probably why he thought that the Steel Samurai was his "big chance." No one thought he was capable of doing what he did to poor Jack Hammer…

Maya: We don't know for certain that Will Powers is guilty!

Oldbag: Powers? Of course he's guilty! How do I know? I know everything! That's my job.

Judy: How come you're so certain that Powers is guilty?

Oldbag: I was standing right here yesterday, I was. I was here from 1:00 in the afternoon, to 5:00, when they found the body! Now the studio where the murder took place is to the left of here. So if you want to go the studios, you have to pass by me! Only one person went by here between 1:00 and 2:30, when the murder took place!

Phoenix: And… that person was Mr. Powers?

Oldbag: Yes. I saw him!

Nick: But Mr. Powers said he was sleeping in his dressing room.

Oldbag: Oh, I'm sure he would say that. He's no fool! But he was the only one that walked by. He's the killer, you can bet your biscuits on it.

Judy: Well all the same ma'am. We like to take a closer look in the studio, just to be safe.

Oldbag: Of course. You two can go on ahead. But as for you two, shouldn't you be heading home right now?

Phoenix: Um, actually, we're here at Mr. Powers's request.

Oldbag: Hmph! I thought it was strange on why you two were here with police officers. Show me a "letter of request." And maybe I'll just let you in.

Phoenix: … Okay we'll be back.

Oldbag: Anyway. You two are free to look around, but only to the left of here through the studios. No going to the right. That's the Employee Area. "No one allow inside, pal" were my instructions. The good detective told me himself.

Judy: Do you have a map or anything that we can borrow?

Oldbag: Of course. Here.

We looked at the map. Very simple, not many paths.

Nick: … … …

Oldbag: Something wrong, Sonny?

Nick: Um… is that a blueberry donut you have over there?

Oldbag: You want one? Help yourself.

I took that donut like it was a ring. I could feel Carrots pulling me by the ear.

Judy: Let's go. Before I have to pay for those!


	6. Investigations Day 1

October 16th, 2016

Studio One Entrance, 10:50AM

Judy's POV

Judy: Okay, so according to the map, Studio One should be straight ahead.

?: Hey! You two!

I looked up and saw a familiar detective.

Nick: Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Good morning Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps. Didn't think I would run in to you two again.

Nick: Likewise. Though it's not surprising, seeing how you're the main detective for most cases.

Gumshoe: That's true, pal! I guess that lawyer guy is with you too, right?

Judy: Mr. Wright? Yes, he is.

Gumshoe: And I'm guessing he's representing Mr. Powers is he?

Judy: Correct.

Gumshoe: Then here. He'll need the autopsy report, and don't worry this is the latest version. No tricks this time.

Nick: Thank you.

Judy: Is Edgeworth going to be the prosecution for the case?

Gumshoe: That's right, pal! Though, he's not looking too good now. I saw him sipping his tea and staring gloomy out the window. I felt bad for him, I have to make it up to him and make sure I find real and good evidence this time!

Nick: And how's that coming along?

Gumshoe: So far it's coming out good, pal! Thanks to the photo the security lady showed me.

Judy: Ph-photo!? What photo?

Gumshoe: See that camera up on that gate, pal?

Nick: The one with the welcome sign?

Gumshoe: Yeah. Whenever someone walks by, that camera automatically snaps a photo of them!

Nick: I see. There's a label on the camera too!

Judy: What's the label?

Nick: "ST1-307".

Judy: What about that broken head over there, Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Broken head…? Oh, you mean the mascot! Well the wind was pretty strong yesterday, that's why the head is broken off, took that tree down with it too.

Nick: Now why did you arrest Mr. Powers?

Gumshoe: Simple, pal! The murder took place right over there in Studio One. Now, the victim entered Studio One at approximately 1:00PM. At that time, there was no one else other than the victim in the studio. According to the autopsy report I gave you, the time of death was 2:30PM. Only one person went to the studio between 1:00 and 2:30! And that person was none other than Will Powers! No one else, pal! If you think I'm lying, ask the security lady at the main gate.

Nick: I see. Gumshoe, would it be okay if we take a look around the whole studio. Like the employee area?

Gumshoe: Sir, sir! Go wherever you like. Of course, you're not going to fine any clues I haven't already found! Hah hah hah!

Judy (Thinking): At least someone's happy about their job.

Nick: Alright, thank you. Come Judy on to Studio One.

Judy: Nick! We can't just go into the murder scene.

Nick: Why not?

As if on cue, he hit his face at the door.

Nick: It won't open!

Judy: Figures. You need a keycard to enter the studio.

Nick: Heh, heh. I knew that. I was testing you.

Nick, simple minded idiot.

Judy: Come on. Let's at least check out the employee area.


	7. Power's Alibi

October 16th, 2016

Detention Center

Visitor's Room, 11:11AM

Phoenix's POV

Maya: That security lady thinks she owns that place, obviously!

Phoenix: Well she was just doing her job. But now I have to ask Mr. Powers about his alibi.

We sat at the visitor's room and saw Will coming in.

Will: Hello! How was the studio? They all think I did it, don't they?

Maya: N-no, not at all! Isn't that right, Nick?

Phoenix: Right, not at all. At worst, you're a suspect.

Will: *sniff*

Phoenix: But Mr. Powers, you aren't hiding anything from me, are you?

Will: W-what? No! I never do that!

Phoenix: Just now you said that you were sleeping in your dressing room after lunch.

Will: Yes. Like a baby.

Phoenix: But the security lady said she saw you that day. She says you were heading towards the scene of the crime!

Will: W-what!? That's not possible! I… I really don't know what to say! I was sleeping, I promise!

Phoenix: Mr. Powers, if you want me to help you, you have to tell me the truth. I'm new to this lawyer business, and I need every advantage I can get.

Will: I know… I-I'm sorry. *sniff* But I swear to you on my momma's grave, I was sleeping. Maybe the security lady only thought she saw me?

Phoenix (Thinking): What did she see? He doesn't seem to be lying.

Phoenix: Umm… about the security guard at the main gate to the studio…

Will: Oh, the security lady?

Maya: She's terrible! She called me "suspicious lookin'"!

Will: Y-yes… actually, she said the same thing to me before. "Take off that mask!" were her words, I believe. She sucks up to all the bigwigs at the studio… But let her see you stumble once and she'll never let up on you.

Maya: Grr! She's got some nerve!

Phoenix: Do you think you could write up a letter formally requesting my representation?

Will: Of c-course. Here you go.

Phoenix: Thank you.

Phoenix (Thinking): I just hope this will get me past that security lady.

Phoenix: Alright Mr. Powers. If you're telling the truth, then we will help anyway we can.

Will: R-right! Thank you! *sniff*


	8. Auto Camera

October 16th, 2016

Global Studio

Main Gate, 11:16AM

Nick's POV

Nick: *sigh* Well so far, we're not doing so hot.

Judy: *sigh* Well at least we've learn a few things. We just need to try and put the pieces together. Where do you want to start?

Oldbag: Hey you two! Well, did you two find anything so far?

Nick (Thinking): Why did she had to tell that photo to Gumshoe?

Nick: Why didn't you tell us about the security photo, ma'am?

Oldbag: Hmm? Oh, that? I just thought it would be more thrilling to talk with the detective! These things are important, you know.

Judy: Yes, but we are police officers. It's our job to make sure we don't miss anything important that relates to the crime.

Oldbag: Whippersnapper! I at least told it to the detective!

Nick: Well could you tell us about the camera and the photo?

Oldbag: The camera, yes. It's automatic. It can tell when someone walks through that gate, see? Then it snaps a photo! Apparently, it records the time when it takes a picture, too. But I don't bother myself with those details. I just view the all the photos on the computer over in the security guard station. I check 'em every day before I go home, I do!

Nick: And because of its automatic, that's why you think Powers did it.

Oldbag: Of course, but there's another big reason on why I think he did it. You see this guard station is in a central position. No matter where you go from here, you pass by my station first! Now poor Hammer, he went to the studio just before 1:00. The murder happened right around 2:30, see? The only one I've seen go through here between 1:00 and 2:30 was Powers himself! The security camera got a good look at him too. If he's not the one that did it, I don't know who is!

Judy: Maybe… it was you?

Oldbag: Gyah, hah ha hah! Good one, sonny.

Judy: Right… so I taken you're really a big fan of Jack Hammer?

Oldbag: Of course! He was the biggest star in the studio back in the day! Making a star like him play the "Evil Magistrate" ... It's a disgrace, I tell you! Hammer took it pretty hard, and who can blame him?

Maya: Mom, dad!

Judy: Hey Maya!

Phoenix: Ma'am, have a look at this. It's Power's request form.

Oldbag: Hmm…? Yes, yes. I recognize the bold, childish scrawl. To think that the best police force and Mr. Powers would entrust their fate to youths of such unreliable appearance… Really!

Phoenix: Really?

Oldbag: Anyway you're free to look around with Officer Wilde and Hopps. Of course you're still not going to convince me that Powers didn't do it.

Nick (Thinking): We'll see about that.

Nick: Thank you ma'am, have a nice day.

Phoenix: So, did you guys find anything?

Judy: Well the good news is we found Detective Gumshoe and he gave us the autopsy report. And it's the latest version.

Phoenix: Thank you.

Nick: Bad news, we couldn't find anything useful and the old security lady has told Gumshoe about a photo the security camera took of Will Powers.

Maya: Oh no! This is bad!

Phoenix: We were just talking to Mr. Powers and he sounded pretty sure that he was sleeping.

Nick: So someone could be impersonating as him?

Phoenix: That's a big possibility, but I'm not so sure.

Maya: Well what are we waiting for! Let's go check out the crime scene!

Judy: Can't. You need a keycard to head in. So that leaves the employees area.

Phoenix: Alright, let's check it out.


	9. Employee Area

October 16th, 2016

Global Studios

Employee Area, 11:40AM

Maya's POV

Maya: Guys! This is where they do all the behind-the-scenes stuff!

Judy: Hmm, it is a big area to shoot some scenes. Look, that must be Powers's dressing room.

Nick: You're right. Let's take a look around.

Phoenix: Hey guys, look! The metal grate on the drain here has been taken off.

Judy: That's a pretty big drain. Only a kid or someone with my height and weight could fit through there.

Maya: Yeah, if you snuck in that way you wouldn't have to pay at the gate!

Phoenix: Well, if you two want to leave that way, be my guest.

Judy: H-hey! What's that supposed to mean!?

I saw dad laughing and giving Nick a high-five.

Nick: There are some left-over plates on the table right here. Looks like they had a t-bone steak here.

Maya: Mmm! T-bone steak! That would have hit the spot.

Phoenix: You just had a burger!

Maya: Yeah, but I have a second stomach just for steaks.

Judy: No wonder you and father get along so well.

Maya: H-hey!

Dad just chuckled and we went into Powers's dressing room.

Dressing Room

Nick: This is it! Look at all the costumes this guy has!

Judy: I would love to have a room like this.

Maya: So no one actually saw Will Powers taking a nap here, did they?

Nick: Well the glass window is a little frosted. So it would be hard to check and see if he was in here sleeping.

Judy: What's more, they have a photo of him near the crime scene.

Maya (Thinking): Please Will, I hope you're not lying.

Maya: Hmm? This must be Power's bag.

Phoenix: Hey, don't open that.

Maya: Look!

Nick: That's it! That's the card we need for studio one! Good job Maya!

Judy: Well… we're not supposed to steal it, but I guess it couldn't hurt to take a look at the crime scene.

Maya: All right! Let's go!

Studio One Entrance, 11:55AM

Nick's POV

Nick: Okay, so all I have to do is swipe the card-key in and…

*BEEP*

Nick: We're in!

Maya: Alright!

Nick: Ladies first.


	10. Studio One

October 16th, 2016

Studio One

Judy's POV

Maya: …

Judy: Maya?

Maya: …

Nick: Everything okay?

Maya: Doesn't it give you the shivers, guys? That white tape! It's so… so real!

Phoenix: Well, the Evil Magistrate did die here.

Judy: And the Steel Samurai killed him.

Nick: The murder weapon was the Samurai Spear. Sounds pretty real to me. Although…

Phoenix: What's up?

Nick: It's just, don't you think there would be just a little bit of blood on the floor if he was stabbed here?

Judy: You're right. There's not a drop in sight.

Phoenix: Maybe the costume absorbed most of it.

Maya: Wow! Hey guys, check out this camera! Whoa it weights a ton!

?: Hey! You! No touching that!

I turned around and saw a bunny who looks really young, like 18 years old or so, who was wearing glasses.

Judy: Oh! Um, sorry! We were just looking around the crime scene.

Phoenix: Yeah, my partner is kind of, y'know…

Maya: "Y'know"!? No I don't know!

Phoenix: Umm… who are you?

Penny: Who me? I'm Penny Nichols. I'm an assistant here. I help with props and stuff. Moving them around, ordering new ones, et cetera.

Judy: Please to meet you. I'm Officer Hopps and this is my partner Nick.

Penny: Oh! So you're the famous officers from the "Night Howler" case! It's very nice to meet you.

Nick: Thank you.

Phoenix: I'm Phoenix Wright. And that there is my assistant, Maya Fey.

Maya: We're lawyers representing Mr. Will Powers.

Penny: Ohm you're WP's people.

Phoenix: "WP"…?

Maya: Oh, she must mean Will Powers. W.P., I get it.

Penny: I don't envy you guys one bit! But… do what you can for WP, okay? He's never hurt a fly! He has to be innocent.

Maya: Don't worry, leave it to us!

Nick: Uh… Penny? Could you tell us anything about the day of the murder?

Penny: Yes. I was in the studio the whole day. I was the only assistant on staff that day, you see.

Maya: Only one assistant!?

Penny: Yes, well, the studios aren't doing so well right now. And yesterday was only rehearsal for our action sequences.

Judy: I see.

Penny: In the morning we went through the action sequences in the employee area. WP and Hammer were there, along with everyone else.

Phoenix: The employee area—that's where Power's dressing room is, right?

Penny: Yes, that's the place. After eating lunch there, Mr. Hammer went to Studio One. Then I saw WP go into his dressing room. But I didn't see either of them after that.

Nick: Did you know that Mr. Powers was in his dressing room, sleeping?

Penny: No! I wouldn't go in there unless I had some urgent message for him… I mean, it's his private… What kind of a girl do you think I am!?

Nick: Oh n-no! I'm sure you're a fine girl!

Judy (Thinking): Smooth Nick.

Maya: What do me do! We haven't found anything. If WP was the only one who came to the studio… Then he has to be the killer! They even have a photograph!

Nick: *sigh*

Penny: Umm… Sorry… I know you're busy.

Phoenix: Not really.

Penny: Actually, there's been something bothering me.

Maya: Ah hah! That's what I'm talking about! A clue! A lead!

Penny: Well, I don't know about that, but that day, just after noon, I sensed someone was here…

Judy: You "sensed"?

Penny: Yes, several times.

Phoenix: Some other studio employees, maybe?

Penny: No, I don't so. The only thing we had scheduled was an action scene run-through. I was the only assistant here that day. I have a feeling it was someone from… outside.

Phoenix: R-really!?

Maya: But wait, if someone had come in here… Wouldn't that security lady have noticed them?

Nick: Hey, you're right!

Penny: I'm sorry I don't have any better information than that.

Nick: No! Thank you! You've just given us the best information we have ever heard today!

Maya: Let's go put that security lady on the spot!

Global Studios

Main Gate

Nick's POV

We found the security lady eating her donuts. I knocked on the window.

Oldbag: What? You're still here? Really! You look as though you've seen a ghost! What? I saw that suspicious look on your face!

Judy: We wanted to ask you again about yesterday. You came here at 1:00PM, correct? And the estimated the time of Hammer's death was 2:30. Are you sure that Powers was the only one to go through here between those times?

Oldbag: Sure as can be!

Maya: But we have a witness who thinks she there was "someone from outside" here that day.

Oldbag: What!?

Nick: I hate to say it, but she is correct. Are you absolutely sure you were here watching the whole time?

Oldbag: …

Phoenix: Ma'am?

Oldbag: Who was it? Who told you that? Who dares questions ME!?

Maya: Eek!

Oldbag: Alright! You guys better tell me and tell me quick! Someone's been complaining about the work I do, eh!?

Maya: Uh… um, we were just talking to the assistant in Studio One.

Oldbag: Her! She's not even a full-time employee!

Then she was complaining and rambling on again, till finally she just screamed and left.

Nick: Wow! Talk about not handling well to criticism.

Maya: Well, now's our chance! Let's see what we can do without her looking over our shoulders!

We entered her office and found the computer for the security camera.

Phoenix: So this is where she stores all the data from?

Judy: Looks like it. Nick do you still remember the number for the camera?

Nick: Yeah, let me try.

Maya: Do you know how to work these things?

Nick: Of course. I've done stuff like this before with Finnick, just have to enter the date and time of the murder, put in the number of the camera and… there!

Maya: There it is!

Phoenix: Let's see what we got.

We all looked at the photo for a second and most of us were just wondering.

Maya: How is this a picture of Will Powers?

Phoenix: Well, he is the one who always wears that suit.

Nick: But you can't really tell. It doesn't even show his face.

Judy: I guess that's why the security lady thought it was him. I don't think Gumshoe was very happy with this photo either.

Maya: Hey! Something's printed on the back.

Phoenix: Huh? [Oct 15, 2:00 PM, Photo #2]

Maya: What does that mean?

Phoenix: Nick, is there another photo on that computer?

Nick: Nope. This was the only photo that was printed out.

Phoenix: Interesting.

Maya: Hey, hey, Nick! Can we use this photo as evidence for the trail?

Phoenix: Yeah.

Maya: We'll put that security lady in her place with this!

Judy: Well I don't know about that. But this photo will be useful for the trail.

Maya: Well let's show her this photo and see what she says!

Phoenix: Wait. Let's not.

Maya: Why not?

Phoenix: It's never a good idea to reveal your hand to the enemy too soon.

Nick: Yeah. Trust me. Been there, done that.

Maya: Nick! You're craftier than I gave you credit for. Why, you could be the next… Evil Magistrate!

Phoenix: Hey! Why do I have to be the villain?

Maya: Relax, it was just a joke!

Judy: Besides. I think Nick's more usable for the villain or at least a sly thief.

I give Carrots a light arm punch.

Nick: Real mature Carrots.

Maya: So are we done for today?

Phoenix: Yeah. I think this photo will be enough for the trail tomorrow. Still, it'd be better if we had some idea who the real killer was!

Nick: Well, in any case. We should probably head back and plan our strategy for the trail.


	11. 1st Trial

October 18th, 2016

District Court

Courtroom No. 4, 10:00AM

Phoenix's POV

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please.

Edgeworth: The prosecution will show the court that at 2:30 PM on October 15, the defendant, Mr. Will Powers, killed fellow actor Jack Hammer at Studio One of Global Studios. It is impossible for anyone else to have committed this heinous crime. The evidence presented during the trial will all point to this fact.

Judge: Hmm. I see. Very well, I would like to move on to your testimony. Mr. Edgeworth, the prosecution may call its first witness.

Edgeworth: First, I would like to call a familiar face, Detective Gumshoe to the stand.

Detective Gumshoe made his way to the stand.

Edgeworth: Detective, if you would briefly describe this case to the court?

Gumshoe: Yes sir! I'll explain with the guidemap here. To understand this case, it's important to grasp the layout of the studios, see? This here is the Employee Area. The actors did a run-through of their action scenes during the morning here. This is the main gate to the studios. The security lady that works at the studios was here at 1:00 PM on that day. Past the security station there is a gate, see? Past that are the studios. And here it is… Studio One. This is the scene of the murder, where the body was found! Now, on the day of the murder, October 15, there were only three people here. The victim, Jack Hammer, the defendant, Will Powers, and a young woman, the production assistant. All the production staff were in the Employee Area until noon. Then after lunch, the victim, Jack Hammer, went to Studio One. Right after that, at 1:00 PM, the security lady got to the guard station. Now, jump ahead to later that day… 5:00 PM. The production staff came to Studio One to perform a rehearsal. Needless to say, the rehearsal was cancelled. The time of death was 2:30 PM. The "Samurai Spear" found lodged in the victim's chest was the murder weapon. That's the case, in brief. Anyone like to hear that again?

Phoenix (Thinking): I think I can probably remember that.

Judy: Did you get it?

Nick: Uh… a little?

Judge: So the murder weapon was a "spear"? How… medieval

Edgeworth: Your Honor. This case is quite simple if you ask one question: And that question is: "What did the security lady at the guard station see?"

Judge: Understood.

Edgeworth: Let's call the security officer to the stand!

Now it was Oldbag's turn to take the stand.

Edgeworth: Will the witness declare her name?

Suddenly I saw Oldbag give a rather creepy smile.

Oldbag: My, aren't you a handsome fellow! I'm afraid I'm a bit flustered!

Edgeworth: Y-your name, please!

Oldbag: Oh, dearie! No need for you to be embarrassed! Just call me "grandma."

Edgeworth: YOUR NAME, PLEASE!

Nick (Laughing): Oh boy! This is too rich!

Judy (Chuckling): N-nick!

Oldbag: Wendy Oldbag, dearie.

Then she was doing her usual rambling about a boy making her cry in high school and she had a crushed on him.

Edgeworth: O-objection! I… object to the witness's talkativeness.

Judge: Objection sustained! The witness will refrain from rambling on the stand.

Oldbag: I was just getting to the good part, dearie!

Edgeworth: Perhaps we can get to the testimony?

Judge: Now, the witness was stationed at the main gate on the day of the murder, correct?

Oldbag: Yessey I was.

Judge: And to get to the scene of the murder, someone would have to pass by you?

Oldbag: You know your stuff, dearie!

Judge: … You may begin your testimony.

Phoenix (Thinking): She sure is one hell of an Oldbag!


	12. Oldbag's Testimony

Oldbag: On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM. Poor old Hammer and the rest had been doing a run-through for their action scenes since the morning. I, well, I had some errands to run that morning. Away, it was 1:00 when I got to the guard station. I was at the main gate from then until 5:00! Now, the murder happened at 2:30 PM, right? Interesting to me, because a certain man walked right by me at 2:00 PM. It was Powers! That man right there, and he was heading toward the studio!

Judge: You saw the defendant, then? Hmm… Very well. Let's begin the cross-examination. Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Now let me get this straight, old bag! Er, Ms. Oldbag! You've been saying since yesterday that you "saw Mr. Powers," correct? But you're talking about the man in this photo, aren't you!

Judge: J-just a moment, Mr. Wright. Let me see that photo! … What is this, exactly?

Phoenix: None other than the Steel Samurai, defender of Neo Olde Tokyo. Ms. Oldbag! Is this the "Mr. Powers" that you saw!?

Oldbag: Of course! Didn't your momma teach you any sense, sonny? Anyone can plainly see that's Powers! Right?

Edgeworth: Um, yeah… Umm… well. I wonder?

Phoenix: True, Mr. Powers does play the role of the Steel Samurai! But that doesn't mean Mr. Powers IS the Steel Samurai!

Oldbag: …! I… I know that! I wasn't born yesterday!

Judge: No one in this court is accusing you of that, Ms… er, witness.

Nick (Whisper to Judy): He's having trouble calling her Oldbag it seems.

Judge: However, you do not have proof that the person in this photo is Mr. Will Powers, do you?

Oldbag: Humph! Nosy old man! Of course I have proof!

Phoenix, Nick, Judy, and Maya: W-what!?

Edgeworth: Huh!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Even Edgeworth is surprised!?

Edgeworth: The prosecution would like to ask the old… the witness. Please make known all the information in your possession ahead of time!

Oldbag: How was I to know everyone would be so nosy! You should be ashamed, all of you! Anyway, I showed that photo to the young detective. He told me "this isn't any good as evidence, pal." He didn't even give it a second look!

Edgeworth: …!

Nick (Whisper to Judy): Wow, she left Edgeworth at a loss for words. I may have my own rival now.

Judge: Let's hear about your proof, then.


	13. Man in the Photo

Oldbag: I never say anything I don't mean, mind you! That morning, during the run-through of the action scene, I saw Powers trip and fall! He broke one of the props, it was a big mess. Apparently, he sprained his ankle pretty bad. Now, look at that picture! You can see he's dragging his leg! See? Clear as day! That's how I knew it was Powers. Happy?

Judge: Hmm. So he had sprained his ankle…? Very well. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness.

Phoenix (Thinking): She's got to be hiding something. I'll press her until she squeals.

Phoenix: So during the action scene run-through, Powers "trip and fall"?

Oldbag: Yes! And to think, he's supposed to be the Steel Samurai! What a laugh! So Powers sprained his ankle. I helped make it better for him, of course.

Judge: You… helped make it better?

Oldbag: I kissed it where it hurt.

Judge: L-let's just skip over that part, shall we?

Judy: Where was the assistant?

Oldbag: Oh, her? She was cleaning up backdrops, I think. She didn't know about Powers's ankle.

Phoenix: Okay. Now what about that "prop" you said he broke. What prop was it?

Oldbag: His own Samurai Spear.

Phoenix (Thinking): His Samurai Spear… the murder weapon!

Oldbag: Luckily I was there with my duct tape to fix it.

Judy: Phoenix, you better add this statement to the Court Record.

Phoenix: Good call.

Nick: Was Mr. Powers's ankle sprained really badly?

Oldbag: Not so bad that he couldn't walk around. He went to his dressing room to rest up after lunch.

Phoenix (Thinking): Thus the nap…

Oldbag: Anyway, I saw him dragging his foot when he walked.

Phoenix (Thinking): Dragging his foot… okay.

Edgeworth: I think we've heard enough! Haven't we, Your Honor?

Judge: Well, there is one thing that bothers me.

Edgeworth: Which is?

Judge: Where is this "Steel Samurai" costume now?

Edgeworth: Umm… hmm. Actually, well… We couldn't find it. We're looking, though.

Judge: Hmm…

Edgeworth: Anyway, that's not important! The witness did see the Steel Samurai, yes. And it is clear that the person in the Steel Samurai suit was Mr. Will Powers!

Judge: Hmm… I suppose that's right.

Phoenix: Hold it right there! We keep talking about possibilities, but we have to agree that this photo shows the Steel Samurai! Nowhere in this photo can we see Mr. Will Powers!

Judge: Hmm… The defense has a point. I also wonder if someone else not caught on camera could have killed Mr. Hammer. We have to consider that possibility, also.

Edgeworth: Then allow me to remove that doubt from your mind, Your Honor. Will the witness continue her testimony, please?

Oldbag: No need to ask twice!


	14. Oldbag's Account

Oldbag: The time of poor Hammer's death was 2:30 PM, true? The only person I saw go to the studio before then was Will Powers! No one else went there! If they had, I would have seen them!

Judge: Hmm… So, if no one else went to the studio… Then it would have to be this "Steel Samurai" who did it. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness.

Phoenix: Ms. Oldbag! Look at this photograph one more time. This photo was taken by the camera at the gate for the studios, correct?

Oldbag: Yesiree, sonny.

Phoenix: So, whenever anyone passes by here, it automatically takes a picture?

Oldbag: And here I thought you didn't know your head form a hole in the ground.

Phoenix: Right… Anyway! It's also true that the computer in the guard station records all security cam data.

Oldbag: Ooh! You know, if you wanted to work at the studio, we might have an opening.

Phoenix: That very computer printed out this photo. Note that on the back of the photo are printed the words: [Oct 15, 2:00 PM, Photo #2]

Oldbag: Even I know that means it was taken at 2:00 PM on October the 15th! Really, sonny!

Phoenix: Actually, I knew that too. The issue here is the bit at the end where it says: "Photo #2"…

Oldbag: "Photo #2"…?

Phoenix: The computer only held data for one photo on that day. Don't you think that's odd? Shouldn't this photo be "Photo #1" if it really was the ONLY photo!?

Judge: Please tell the court what you mean by this, Mr. Wright!

Phoenix: Actually, that's what I want to ask the witness. This evidence shows that not one, but two people went to the studio that day. Yet there is only data for one of the photos! Who could have erased the data for the other photo? Someone with access… the security lady herself!

Oldbag: Eh!? You watch your mouth, whippersnapper! The only person I saw that day was Will Powers.

Maya: But the camera on the gate fired twice! That means two people went by!

Oldbag: Umm… well, yes… that's what it would seem to mean…

Judge: Can the witness explain this to the court?

Oldbag: Umm… ahem. I-I don't understand these new-fangled computer things… Umm… E-Edgey-boy! Help!

Edgeworth: Huh!? B-believe me, I want to, but I don't know what this means either.

Oldbag: Humph! Some help you are! You're a whippersnapper too! … … Whippersnapper…?

Judge: Something the matter, Ms. Oldbag?

Oldbag: Ah! That's right! I… I just remembered something!

Judge: Let me guess… Someone else passed by the gate… someone other than the Steel Samurai?

Oldbag: Er… well, yes, I suppose you could put it that way.

Judge: *sigh* I see. Your testimony, please.


	15. Another Photo

Oldbag: Every day, after I finish my guard duites, I have one other important job to do. I go through the photos on the recorded on the security computer and check them. I throw out any photos that aren't suspicious lookin', you see. Come to think of it, now I remember throwing out one photo that day!

Edgeworth: M-Ms. Oldbag! This is the first time I've heard of this!

Oldbag: Well, of course, sonny! I've only just remembered it.

Judge: Right… anyway, Mr. Wright, please begin the cross-examination.

Maya: Well, I'd say this was a turn for the unexpected, but I kind of expected this…

Nick: You're telling me.

Phoenix: Right. Ms. Oldbag, do you backup all of the security camera data?

Oldbag: Well, they keep telling me to, yes. But those computers are just so frustrating.

Nick: How many photos are there, usually?

Oldbag: On a day when we're open to the public, we get more than 500 people a day. But on filiming days or rehearsal days… well, we don't have much money. We never get more than 50, and that's a big day.

Phoenix: And you said that you have thrown out one photo on the day of the murder. Who was in "that" photo?

Oldbag: Humph. A fanboy.

Phoenix: F-fanboy?

Oldbag: Steel Samurai fanboys. Real freaks, if you ask me. They get information about the rehearsals from gosh-knows-where. They're always hanging about. One was there that day.

Phoenix: W-wait a second! Didn't you just say no one else could get in!? "I locked the main gate so no one could get in"… Those were your words!

Oldbag: Well! If you must know, there's a drain that goes into the Employee Area. The gate has been loose for a while. It leads outside, and well, that's where they come in.

Judy: They… come in through the drain?

Oldbag: I told you they were freaks. Oh, and…

Nick: And…?

Oldbag: They're kids. Children. Whippersnappers.

Phoenix: K-kids!?

Nick: So, on the photo that you erased…?

Oldbag: It was a boy. Probably 2nd or 3rd grade.

Phoenix, Nick, and Judy: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?

Judge: O-order! Order! Let me get this straight. You saw two people pass by the gate on their way to the studios that day? One was the Steel Samurai, dragging his leg. The other was a boy who looked to be in about 2nd or 3rd grade?

Oldbag: Oh yes, well we see his type there every day. Can't stop 'em. Can't catch 'em.

Edgeworth: A boy in 2nd or 3rd grade? Hmm… I assume it would be hard, if not impossible for a young boy to wield a Samurai Spear?

Judge: Impossible, I'd think. It's quite heavy.

Oldbag: Right! As I said, I didn't pay him much mind. That's why I erased the data.

Maya: Um, guys? What's going on? I mean, the boy was there, that makes him a suspect!

Phoenix: Yeah, and they're already trying to "un-suspect" him.

Judge: I'd like to take a five minute recess. I want the defense and the prosecution to consider this new information… And no forgetting vital information this time!


	16. Accusing Oldbag

October 18th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 3, 11:08 AM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix: Mr. WP?

Will: Y-yes?

Phoenix: Tell me straight, were you really in your dressing room? You didn't go to the studio?

Will: I-I didn't go to the studio! I was s-sleeping, honest.

Nick: So then who was the "Steel Samurai" in that security photo?

Will: How should I know? The Steel Samurai costume was off in the corner of the dressing room. Anyone could have walked in and taken it, really.

Maya: What!?

Judy: Why on earth would you even do something like that!?

Will: I just couldn't image anyone would want to steal a Steel Samurai costume! So… where does that leave me?

Phoenix: It doesn't look good…

Will: *sniff*

Phoenix: You're the only likely suspect, right now.

Maya: Nick! W-what are we going to do!?

Phoenix: First, we play for more time. We'll start targeting someone else that could conceivably have done this!

Nick: Right! And it'll take them so long to shoot us down…

Judy: That we can get another day!

Phoenix: Right… but if we pick the wrong person, we might lose on the spot.

Will: You… don't sound very optimistic.

Phoenix: I'm not optimistic at all, actually.

Nick: Well, we've got to try something. We may not like it, but it's better than to give up so easily.

Maya: Hey, Nick. It's time.

Phoenix: Okay. Let's go. *sigh*

Will: What does that mean… Please don't sigh like that! *sniff*

Nick: And don't sniff like that too, please.

Courtroom No. 4, 11:13 AM

Judge: The court will now reconvene for the trial of Mr. Will Powers. Mr. Edgeworth, will you present the prosecution's thoughts on this matter?

Edgeworth: The prosecution's thoughts are simple. Nothing has changed. The other person who went to the studios was a boy of roughly 10 years of age. The photo we do have may not be hard evidence… But there is still no one else that could have committed this crime! I call for a verdict of "guilty" for the defendant, Mr. Will Powers!

Judge: Hmm… Very well. Mr. Wright, your thoughts?

Phoenix: The defense disagrees with the prosecution's claims. There IS another person who could have committed this crime!

Judge: Order! Interesting… Let us hear who you have in mind! However… Be aware that this court does not look kindly on accusing the innocent. If you accuse someone who is obviously innocent, you will be penalized.

Phoenix (Thinking): Right. Great. As if the stakes weren't high enough.

Judge: So, who was this person other than Mr. Powers that could have committed murder?

Phoenix: It was the security lady! Wendy Oldbag!

Oldbag: W-who!?

Phoenix: The Steel Samurai is dragging his leg in this picture. That means whoever was in the suit knew about that morning's injury. Maybe because… they had been watching the action scene run-through! There was only one person other than Powers and Hammer who know about the injury. The security lady, Oldbag!

Oldbag: W-what!? Whippersnapper!

Judge: Order! Order! I-is this true, Oldbag!?

Oldbag: Oldbag!? That's Ms. Oldbag to you!

Phoenix: Ms. Oldbag was standing guard alone at the main gate. She was by herself… in other words, she has no alibi! She could have briefly left her post to steal the Steel Samurai costume… Then slipped into Studio One, the scene of the murder!

Judge: W-why would she go through the trouble of wearing the Steel Samurai costume?

Phoenix: Simple, Your Honor. She knew the camera at the gate would take her picture. If she was in his costume, she could point the finger at Mr. Powers!

Judge: I see! Excellent deductive reasoning, Mr. Wright.

Judy: Alright, Phoenix! You're going to give us a run for our money.

Phoenix: Something wrong, Nick?

Nick: It's Edgeworth. I'm just waiting for him to objection and summit some false evidence.

Phoenix (Thinking): He's right. What's Edgeworth up to?

Judge: Well, Mr. Edgeworth? Does the prosecution have an opinion on this matter?

Edgeworth: … The prosecution has no meaningful objections at this time.

Oldbag: W-w-what!? What's that supposed to mean!? Oh, so you all think I did it? Is that it!? Edgey-boy! Don't just sit there, do something!

Nick: Phoenix! Now's our chance, let's get this trial over with!

Phoenix: Right! The very same reasoning that makes Mr. Powers a suspect in this case… can be used to cast doubt on Ms. Oldbag's actions on that day!

Oldbag: B-but why would I do something so horrible to poor Hammer!?

Nick: You forgot that Mr. Powers lacks a clear motive, too.

Judge: Hmm… Indeed.

Phoenix (Thinking): That did it. Now windbag is one of the suspects. No hard feelings… I hope.

Oldbag: Just wait a minute! What about the other person who went into the studio!? The boy! The one whose photo I've erased!

Judge: He's only a graded schooler though, as you side. 2nd or 3rd grade, was it?

Oldbag: Th-that doesn't matter! When I was that age, I can pin my old man in 10 seconds, tops!

Judge: Hmm… Your thoughts, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: That boy is not the killer.

Oldbag: What!? How can you be so sure! Oh, or is it be nice to the kids and mean to your elders day? Whippersnapper!

Phoenix: I have proof.

Oldbag: P-proof!?

Judge: Indeed? Then let's see this proof, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: The scene of the murder, as we all know, was Studio One. However, you need a keycard to enter Studio One! How could a boy with no formal relation to the studios have a cardkey!?

Judge: I see! Well, would the witness care to comment on this?

Oldbag: Mrph.

Nick: The windbag… speechless. This has got to be the first.

Judge: Very well! The court will suspend proceedings on the current trial for today. Mr. Edgeworth, please find out more about your witness, Ms. Windy… what as her name?

Edgeworth: Something "Oldbag," Your Honor.

Judge: Then the prosecution will look further into this Oldbag before we continue! That is all. The court is adjourned!

Oldbag: W-wait a second! I'm not going to just sit here while you run off barking up the wrong tree… me! I'm talking!

Phoenix, Nick, Judy, and Edgeworth: !

Maya: Oh, great, stop the presses! The windbag wants to talk!

Judge: Ms. Oldbag! What is this all about? Have you omitted something from your testimony?

Oldbag: Actually, if you must know, there's something I was told not the to talk about.

Phoenix: N-not to talk about?

Edgeworth: By whom!?

Nick: Wait, it wasn't you this time!?

Edgeworth: What do you mean, "it wasn't me this time"!?

Judge: W-well, testify!


	17. My Lips Were Sealed

Oldbag: Global Studios wanted me to keep quiet about something. There were… some other people at the studios on the day of the murder. They said they had "nothing to do with it," see? So they told me to just pretend they "hadn't been at the studios that day." But if you're going to go accusing me, I'm not letting them get away scot free!

Judge: M-Ms. Oldbag! This is crucial information! Why did you keep this from the court until now!?

Oldbag: Ain't you been listening? They told me to shut my trap, and I always do what I'm told.

Judge: …

Phoenix (Thinking): No, this isn't a bad dream, Your Honor. Witness the power of the Oldbag…

Judge: Mr. Wright… Your cross-examination.

Phoenix: So, Ms. Oldbag, you were told not to talk?

Oldbag: That's right! By the studio and TV bigwigs, no less!

Edgeworth: Why didn't I hear about this!?

Oldbag: Don't be too hard on yourself, sonny. We were all in on it.

Edgeworth: *grumble* I'll kill this woman, I swear it…!

Phoenix: Now, who were these people that told you not to talk!?

Oldbag: Well, the director and the producer, for starters…

Phoenix: The… director?

Edgeworth: We should have known something was fishy! How could they have done a run-through of their action scene without a director? Of course!

Oldbag: Yes, well, I was surprise no one asked about it.

Phoenix: So, where were these people?

Oldbag: The director was in the Employee Area all morning for the run-through. He joined the producer around lunchtime and they had a meeting after that.

Edgeworth: Where!?

Oldbag: Oh, in the Studio Two trailer.

Phoenix: S-Studio Two…!?

Phoenix (Thinking): There was a Studio Two…?

Oldbag: Well, if you look at the guide map… Here it is. You go through the gate all the way to the left.

Nick (Whispering to Judy): That's the path where the monkey's head had fallen off.

Phoenix (Thinking): I think, I've asked enough questions for today.

Phoenix: Your Honor. We have just learned there were others at Global Studios on the day in question. The director and the producer, and, er, some bigwigs, were all present. Yet, as we stand here, they have not been questioned! I hold that it is impossible to declare a verdict on the defendant, Mr. Powers!

Judge: Hmm… The court acknowledges the defense's point. The prosecution will gather more information about the witness, Ms. Oldbag… and more information about these other people we have just been told of!

Edgeworth: … I understand, Your Honor.

Judge: This ends the day's proceedings in the trial of Mr. Will Powers. That is all. The court is adjourned!

October 18th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 3, 1:04 PM

Phoenix's POV

Will: Th-thank you so much, Mr. Wright. I was right to ask you to defend me.

Maya: Aww, really, it's nothing. *grin* Oh, or should I… *sniff*

Nick: We're going to go down to the studios to do some more investigation. We're going to find out more about the director and producer.

Phoenix: Right! They'll most likely be turning up as the next witness in the trial tomorrow. So we have to get some material for the cross-examination!

Maya: So, Nick… Have we figured just who it was in the Steel Samurai costume? Could it really have been old windbag?

Phoenix: What do you guys think?

Nick: To be honest. With her weight and height, I don't think she could have done it.

Judy: Plus, like she said, she's a big fan of Hammer, so it wouldn't make too much sense for her to do something like that.

Phoenix: Y-yeah, I know! Look, I was just buying time back there. Someone had to be the bad guy for a bit to take the pressure off Mr. Powers.

Maya: Poor old windbag… I feel kinda sorry for her.

Phoenix: Well, she wasn't winning any points back there, with or without my accusation.

Judy: Alright, let's head down to the studios.

Maya: Right! We'll be back to visit you soon, Mr. Powers…

Will: Th-thanks. Thanks, guys. *sniff*


	18. 2nd Investigation

October 18th, 2016

Café, 1:20 PM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix: Okay, let's review what we know.

Judy: Well we know that there were some other people present on the day of the murder, and they were in Studio Two.

Nick: The Samurai Spear was broken during the action scene run-through and we still don't know if it was Will Powers in that photo.

Phoenix: You're right. This is the most challenging case we have so far.

Maya: Don't forget about the boy. If he was at the studios on the day of the crime, that makes him a suspect.

Phoenix: You're also right. With everything that's going on, I don't know where to begin.

Nick: Hmm…

Judy: This does seem like WP is the culprit, but I believe what Penny said, he doesn't seem like the type of person to kill someone.

Phoenix: I think it's best if we go back to Global Studios and see what else we can find. There has to be some clues we're missing here.

Maya: Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's get to the studios.

Global Studios

Main Gate, 1:40 PM

Maya: No one's here.

Phoenix: Right, now that they have Ms. Oldbag in custody.

Judy: Why don't we split up again like last time? Phoenix, you and Maya can go check out Studio Two and Nick and I will check out the Employee Area.

Maya: Right! Good luck!

Judy's POV

Judy: Nick?

I saw Nick going after Ms. Oldbag donuts, I shot him a glare and he look sad and slowly put the donut back.

Nick: You're no fun, Carrots.

Judy: Lunch time is over, Nick. We have a job to do!

Employee Area, 1:42 PM

Nick: Hey Judy. There's the assistant girl. Hey!

Penny: Hi… WP's defense cops, right? I heard about the trial! Great job!

Judy: Thank you.

Penny: Is it true that Ms. Oldbag is in custody?

Nick: 'Fraid so.

Penny: Actually, she just called me. She told me to cover up that drain…

Nick: You mean that one?

I just looked at the drain for a second.

Penny: I… I know… I'm not so good with handiwork. Some assistant, right?

Nick: Ah, don't hit yourself up. Everyone has off days. Doesn't mean you don't do good at your job.

Penny: You're right! Thank you.

Judy (Thinking): Good old Nick, cheering up people.

Penny: Um, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the guard station. I'm supposed to fill in for Ms. Oldbag.

Judy: Okay. See ya later.

Penny: Good luck with your investigation.

I turned around and saw Nick ripping the grate open!

Judy: Nick! What are you doing!?

Nick: What else. The boy is a suspect. If the grate is open, most likely he'll come back.

Judy: But Penny worked hard on it and she'll get in trouble! With means we'll get in trouble!

Nick: So? It's not like we work for Chief Bogo anymore.

Judy: No, but we DO work for someone!

Nick: Look, Carrots. Trust me, once the boy has come in through the drain we'll be able to catch him and start asking him some questions.

Judy: *sigh* Okay, whatever. Let's get back on track and look for clues. I'll look in the dressing room and you look around the outside area.


	19. Studio Two

October 18th, 2016

Studio Two Entrance, 1:44 PM

Maya's POV

Maya: This… is Studio Two?

Phoenix: I think so…

Maya: It doesn't really look like a "studio," does it?

Phoenix: No, that it does not.

Maya: Hey… there's a trailer over there.

Phoenix: It looks pretty sturdy for a movie set trailer.

Maya: Hey, Nick! Two people ate a t-bone steak too.

Phoenix: You right, there are two plates over here. What is it with steaks around here?

Maya: Hey! There's always room for steak! But… something does seem out of place…

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Maya: I… don't know. It just feels "odd."

Suddenly we heard a crash!

Maya: Eek! N-N-Nick! It sounded like it came from inside the trailer…

Phoenix: Someone must be inside.

Maya: H-Hello?...

Phoenix: No answer.

Maya: Pretty suspicious, if you ask me, Nick! Let's go in!

Phoenix: I'm not sure we should be barging in… …Huh. It's locked.

Maya: What? Don't we have a key?

Phoenix: No. But there's probably one in the guard station at the main gate.

Maya: Then what are we waiting for? Let's borrow it!

Global Studios

Main Gate, 1:50 PM

As we were walking towards the guard station, I saw Penny inside the station.

Penny: Oh… hello.

Maya: Ho hoh! You look a little out of place.

Penny: It's the clothes, isn't it? I thought my camo vest might do the trick. Kind of an "alternative guard fashion" thing. By the way, great job today at the trial!

Phoenix: Oh, ho, ho, ho! So, how are the studios doing?

Penny: There's police wandering around everywhere, it's terrible. Actually two of your police friends are in the Employee Area right now, looking for clues. They won't even let me clean up. Don't want me "disturbing the evidence." I haven't even cleaned up our lunch plates from the day of the murder!

Phoenix: You mean those plates with the steaks bones left over on them in the employee area?

Penny: Yeah. Can you believe it?

Maya: Do kids sneak in here a lot?

Penny: Well… I don't think there's that many of them, but I do see one in particular a bunch. He's always gawking at the sets, or snapping pictures. You should see Old Windbag's eyes flash when she sees him. She has a bit of trouble catching him though.

Phoenix: Um… could we borrow a key for the Studio Two trailer?

Penny: Oh, I'm sorry, but Oldbag will knock the stuffing out of me if anything was gone from the station.

?: Ah hah!

Oldbag: You again!

Penny and Maya: Ahhh!

Oldbag: How rude, acting like you've seen a ghost!

Phoenix: You… certainly got back to your post quickly.

Oldbag: Oh the police took me away, they did. They pulled out a spare Steel Samurai costume! Told me to "put it on." Can you imagine? How could I, a sweet little old dog, wear a giant suit like that?

Phoenix: Mr. Powers is pretty tall…

Oldbag: As soon as they saw there was no way I could wear it, they let me go.

Maya (Thinking): So I'm right, Oldbag couldn't have done it.

Oldbag: You, the assistant! Shouldn't you be back working on the sets?

Penny: Y-yes ma'am! On it!

Oldbag: And as for you! Know this, whippersnapper! This old dog NEVER forgets a slight or insult! And you won't get any information out of me! My muzzle is sealed!

Maya: You sure are talking a lot for someone with sealed muzzles.

Oldbag: Starting now! One, two, three, mmmph!

Phoenix *sigh* Whatever. Come on Maya, let's see how Nick and Judy are doing.


	20. The Kid

October 18th, 2016

Global Studios

Employee Area, 2:00 PM

Nick's POV

Nick (Thinking): I hope Carrots is having better luck, because I'm not finding anything so far.

Just then, I heard a noise from the drain and I saw a little boy coming out from the drain.

?: …!?

Nick: H-hey! You! Wait!

The kid started to run, but I beat him to the drain and Phoenix and Maya was there surrounding him.

Maya: Hey, um, kiddy-o! What's yer name, sport?

?: I'm not a kid, so don't talk to me like that!

Maya: H-huh!? But you… You are a kid! What rude little brat. That's no way to talk to an adult!

?: I don't see no adults here! Hippie fashion chick!

Maya: H-hippie fashion… Dad… I think I'm being mocked.

Nick (Thinking): Trust me; I was a bit more worst than him.

Nick: Look son, do you mind telling us your name please? I'm here to help.

The kid looked at me, unsure if he could trust me.

Cody: I'm Cody! Cody Hackins. Call me "kiddy-o" again and I'll cut you down where you stand, evildoer!

Nick (Chuckle): Sure. I'm Officer Wilde. We're here to help the Steel Samurai; I take it you're a big fan of him.

Cody: Y-yeah! Of course! The Steel Samurai always wins! He's so cool.

Maya: Okay. If you're a Steel Samurai fan, then what's the last line said by the innkeeper in Episode 8?

Cody: Hah! Easy! "Like some fries with that?"

Maya: Not bad!

Phoenix (Whisper to Nick): What are they doing?

Nick (Whisper to Phoenix): Beats me.

Phoenix: So, did you hear anything about the incident the other day?

Cody: …

Nick: Cody? You were here the other day, right?

Cody: … He… He…

Phoenix, Nick, and Maya: ?

Cody: He… always… The Steel Samurai always wins! Always! Yeah, I saw 'em! I saw everything!

Maya: What!?

Cody: But… but no way am I telling you losers!

Maya: Wha-!? Wait…

Cody: Lemme go!

Maya: … He's gone.

Nick: He'll come back.

Maya: Huh? Something fell off the table when he bumped into it on his way out?

Phoenix: A… bottle? Why was this sitting there?

Nick: Let me see that, please. … … Hey look at the label on this bottle.

Phoenix: "Sleeping Pills".

Nick: You don't think…?

Judy: AHHHHH!

Nick: Judy!

Maya: She's in the dressing room!


	21. The Director

Dressing Room, 2:05 PM

Judy's POV

Judy: Let me go! You pervert!

?: Aww c0m3 0n! I'm sure th3s3 bunny earz will look great on you!

Suddenly I heard the door burst open and Nick just lunges at the guy.

?: WTF!? Who are j00 d00dz!? LMAO!

Nick: You first! Why were you attacking Carrots!?

Maya: Mother! What happened!?

Judy: I was trying to search for something in Mr. Powers's dressing room, when this pervert came in touched my ass!

Nick: What!? Start talking! Or you're going to be under arrest! Who are you!?

Manella: Whatever, l4m3r! How could j00 not know the great Sal Manella!? I make teh L33T SH0WZ! The Steel Samurai? Mine! RTFC! (Read The Film Credits!)

Judy: Y-you're THE director of the Steel Samurai!

Maya: What!? Dad, get off of him! I'm so sorry!

Manella: No, no, quite alright. Really. It's fine. ROFL! ...

Maya: W-what is it?

Manella: You know, on closer inspection… Mmm… Yeah… Hot! Hot! Hot! *slobber* Hey, do j00 do a lot of "cosplay," coz that costume r0x0rz!… *drool*

Maya: Rocksores! Hey you're drooling!

Nick: Mr. Manella, you are threading on VERY thin ice!

Manella: Huh? Mmph! LOL! Buffer overrun! *pant* You've triggered my CR34T1V3 P0W3RZ! Yes… yes, it's coming to me! "Pink Princess"! Sequel to the Steel Samurai… "Pink Princess: Warrior of Little Olde Tokyo!" ROFL… LMAO!

Phoenix: P-"Pink Princess"…?

Maya: Why's it gotta be "Little" Olde Tokyo!? Why can't it have a cool name, like "Neo Olde Tokyo"!?

Phoenix: Maya, we really need to talk about "cool"… Mr. Manella, did you notice anything unusual on the day of the murder?

Manella: Oh, I know who j00 d00dz are. The security lady told j00 about us, eh?

Nick: That's right.

Manella: It was a pretty regular day. We had a run-through for an action scene in the morning. Then a meeting from lunchtime in the Studio Two trailer. Heh. I was so busy I didn't even get a chance to eat lunch! :(

Judy: A t-bone steak, was it?

Manella: Yeah… sux0rz! I hate missing out on food…

Maya: Dad… what does "Sucksores" mean?

Nick: No idea…

Manella: Anyway, I was in a meeting from noon till after 4:00. With the producer, and some bigwigs from the network.

Judy (Thinking): Hammer's death was at 2:30 PM. If he's telling the truth, then the meeting will give him an alibi.

Judy: About the producer who was at the meeting with you…

Manella: Oh, you mean Dee Vasquez? She's a genius. M4d sk1llz, all the way. Scary, though. *sweats* She brought these studios back from the brink of destruction. She's the one who made it possible for me to make the Steel Samurai!

Phoenix: You had a meeting with her on the day of the murder, right?

Manella: Yeah, we were together from noon to 4:00 PM, the whole time.

Nick: Who exactly are these "bigwigs" people keep mentioning?

Manella: Oh, the boss over at the network, and some sponsors. Also a few production guys. They piled into a limousine and got here right around noon. Major tension! *sweats*

Judy: Were all of them with you the entire time?

Manella: Yeah, unfortunately. They're all grey-haired geezers… *scowl*

Judy (Thinking): Sounds like they would all be witnesses.

Nick: Alright, we'll be leaving. Thank you for your time, but I'm warning you Mr. Manella, touch these two women again, and you'll regret it!

Judy (Thinking): Wow. I never seen Nick this pissed before.

Employee Area, 2:15 PM

Judy: I never want to see that creep again!

Nick: Sorry you had to through that.

Judy: Thanks, for saving me, remind me not get you pissed off.

Nick just chuckled and playfully punched my shoulder.

Phoenix: Judy, you've been though a lot. Why don't you and Nick take a break here in the employee area? I think Maya and I can handle this from here.

Nick: Okay. We'll be waiting at the table over there.

Global Studios

Main Gate

Phoenix's POV

Maya: Huh? Where's that old windbag?

Phoenix: Odd of her to leave her post…

Oldbag: (H-hey!)

Maya: Nick! That was her!

Oldbag: (S-stop! Whippersnapper!)

Phoenix: Y-yeah. Sounds like she's chasing after that boy.

Oldbag: Natch!

Maya: Uh oh, she tripped!

Phoenix (Thinking): Maya sure looks happy…

Maya: Hey, hey, Nick. Now's our chance! Let's check out the guard station!

Phoenix: Good idea.

Maya: … Oh! This is it, Nick! The "Trailer Key"!

Phoenix: The key to that trailer in Studio Two!

Maya: We'll be borrowing this, right Nick?

Phoenix: Right! Now, let's go and check out that trailer.


	22. The Producer

October 18th, 2016

Studio Two Entrance, 2:30 PM

Phoenix's POV

I wonder if the key we borrowed from the guard station will work? … It opened.

Maya: Great! Let's go, Nick!

Phoenix (Thinking): She seems eager all of a sudden…

Maya: Well, you first, Nick!

Phoenix (Thinking): Ah, not THAT eager.

Studio Two Trailer

We entered to the room, we saw a woman sitting on a chair smoking a pipe.

Maya: Eek! S-someone's in here!

?: Names.

Maya: O-our n-names? Um, w-we're WP's lawyers, and, um…

?: I see. …

Maya: A-and who might you…?

Vasquez: Dee Vasquez. The producer.

Phoenix (Thinking): Dee Vasquez… She's quite beautiful.

Phoenix: I was wondering if you could tell me about the day of the murder…

Vasquez: … …

Phoenix: M-Ms. Vasquez?

Vasquez: Script.

Phoenix: E-excuse me?

Vasquez: Script. I'm looking for a script.

Phoenix: A s-script.

Vasquez: "The Steel Samurai, Episode 13." I need it.

Maya: Umm… could be ask you a bit about the day of the murder?

Vasquez: I need to read it. …

Maya: …

Phoenix: …

Phoenix (Thinking): We're getting nowhere fast.

Maya: Um, w-we'd really like to ask you about the Steel Samurai!

Vasquez: … …

Phoenix: Ms. Vasquez?

Vasquez: It's on TV. Every week. That's all I have to say about that.

Maya: N-Nick! She's telling us to go watch TV!? The nerve of her!

Phoenix: Hey, don't get mad at me. Anyway, about the director… Sal Manella, was it? What, er, exactly is his role here…?

Vasquez: Perhaps I didn't make myself clear? I'm looking for a script. I can't be bothered with anything else. …

Maya: Nick? Are all people in the entertainment business this… weird?

Phoenix: It's starting to look like it.

Maya: Nick, let's get out of here. Isn't there someplace else we have to check?

Phoenix: Y-yeah.

Vasquez: Wait.

Phoenix: Y-yes?

Vasquez: If you see Manella, give him this.

Maya: W-why do we have to do your errands…!

Vasquez: …

Maya: …

Vasquez: …

Maya: I… I don't think I like her. *sniff*

Phoenix: Don't cry. She'll take it as a sign of weakness. Alright. We'll give it to him if we see him.

Employee Area, 2:45 PM

Phoenix's POV

Nick: How'd go?

Maya: To be honest… I don't want to work for the studios anymore.

Phoenix: We met the producer and now we have to give something to Sal, hopefully we'll get some answers if we help her.

Dressing Room

Phoenix: Here. I got this from the producer…

Manella: Huh? "Bring the script for Episode 13"? Episode 13… where did I put that one? … I must have left it somewhere… *sweats* U-uh oh… My ass is p0wned if I don't find it… *shakes*

Maya: Nick… It might be quicker to just look in all the places where he's likely to have been.

Phoenix: I agree.

Employee Area

Phoenix: Hey, sorry, but break time is over now. We need some help looking for a script.

Judy: A script?

Maya: We'll explain later, but we need to find it, so we're off to studio one.

Nick: Okay, lead the way.

Studio One, 2:59 PM

Nick: So, if you find this script for Ms. Vasquez, you think she'll talk to you?

Phoenix: That's what I'm hoping.

Maya: We're back at the scene of the crime. Let's find what we need and get out of here quick. Hey! Look! That's the chair the director sits in! I've always wanted to sit in one of these.

Phoenix (Thinking): The director!

Phoenix: Maya… Take a look around that chair for, would you? Remember that script the director was talking about? Didn't he say he'd left it somewhere?

Maya: Ahah! Found it, Nick! The script!

Phoenix: Good work!

Nick: Alright, let's meet this Ms. Vasquez and give her that script.


	23. Mr Monkey

October 18th, 2016

Studio Two Trailer, 3:06 PM

Nick's POV

Once we enter the trailer, I saw Ms. Vasquez.

Nick (Thinking): Whoa! What a woman!

Phoenix: Here, we found it! Your script!

Vasquez: Ah. …

Phoenix: … Umm… uh… You're not going to talk to us?

Vasquez: Quite. I'm reading.

Nick: Excuse me, ma'am! Do you have any idea who we are?

Vasquez: You're a cop working for Mr. Wright and you're Powers's lawyers?

Judy: Umm… right.

Vasquez: Am I a suspect?

Maya: N-no, it's just, well, no, but…

Vasquez: … You wanted to know about the day of the murder?

Maya: Y-yes. Anything you could tell us would be a big help.

Vasquez: … You know there was meeting here at noon?

Phoenix: Yes. With the director and the people from the network…

Vasquez: Correct. Now, listen closely. None of the people in this trailer that afternoon went to Studio One. It was impossible for us to leave.

Judy: Impossible? Why?

Vasquez: The path was blocked.

Phoenix: The… path?

Vasquez: You saw Mr. Monkey on the way here, correct?

Nick: M-"Mr. Monkey"?

Vasquez: The monkey with the broken head.

Nick: Oh, that one.

Nick (Thinking): "Mr. Monkey?" Who wrote this?

Vasquez: The head fell over from the wind on the day of the murder. They didn't start moving the head out of the way until after 3:00. It was after 4:00 by the time the path was unblocked. Capice? Everyone in this trailer was stuck here until the path was cleared. Stuck in this trailer. Stuck until 4:00. Hammer died at 2:30. Thus, none of us could have gone to Studio One.

Maya: W-what!?

Vasquez: It's true. A crane came just after 3:00 to move the head. We called some people in to clear the way. I'm sure they'd corroborate my story.

Phoenix: B-but wait! What if the head fell over after 2:30? Then you could have gone to Studio One!

Vasquez: 2:30… the time of death. … Very well. Come.

She opened the door and we've followed her from the path to Mr. Monkey.

Vasquez: That's "Mr. Monkey." When it wasn't broken, it announced the time… in "ooks." One "ook" Per hour. Ook ook ook ook. Always with the ooking.

Nick (Thinking): Anymore of the ooking, I'll go bananas!

Vasquez: Check the head. The clock inside stopped when it broke.

Maya: …! Guys, it's stopped at 2:15.

Judy: 2:15…?

Vasquez: That's right. The path was blocked from 2:15 till after 4:00. Therefore, we're innocent.

Phoenix: Mr. Hammer died in Studio One at 2:30…

Vasquez: See? Good bye.

Maya: What do we do guys? There isn't anyone besides WP who could have killed Hammer! It's over… We're finished.

Nick: I know it doesn't look good, but we can't just give up now! There's got to be another story to this!

Phoenix: … I guess we can call it a day. I'm going to head back to the office and plan our strategy. I think you guys should do the same in your apartment.

October 18th, 2016

Nick and Judy's Apartment, 3:55 PM

Judy: What are we gonna do, Nick? Everyone's alibi is water tight!

Nick: *sigh* I don't know. It does seem hopeless, but we can't give up, you guys never gave up on me, so we can't just quit!

Judy: But that was all the people we've met and so far they seem to be telling the truth. *sigh* I feel so helpless.

Nick: Don't say that. You're the best damn cop I ever know, the Carrots I know would never stop, till she gets an answer she's satisfied with.

I saw her smile and looked at me in the eyes.

Judy: Thank you. I wish there was someone else in the studio we can talk to.

Nick: …! Wait, there is!

Judy: Who!?

Nick: The boy!

Judy: The… boy?

I explained everything to her.

Judy: So he did came back, but are you sure he'll talk to us?

Nick: He's our only hope Carrots. If we don't get him to talk, then it's over. We've got to try.

Judy: … Okay, let's go to Phoenix.

Nick: No… I think it's best if we leave Phoenix alone for now. It's time we do something on our own and help him out.

Judy: … Okay, if you're sure.

Nick: Carrots, this is one of the rare times that I AM sure.

Judy: Okay, let's go back to the Studios.


	24. Trading Cards

October 18th, 2016

Global Studios

Main Gate, 4:30 PM

Nick's POV

Judy and I made our way back to the Studios and saw Ms. Oldbag looking so tired and out of breath.

Nick: M-Ms. Oldbag…?

Oldbag: Huff… puff… huff… puff… whih… whippersnapper!

Nick (Thinking): That boy again.

Oldbag: Huff… puff… when… when I ca… catch him… I… huff

Nick (Thinking): Still has no luck on capturing him.

Oldbag: Oh… he… hello… you two…!

Judy: Good evening, Ms. Oldbag.

Oldbag: Still… still trying on… getting… information… on… Hammer's…

Nick: Whoa, take it easy before you have a heart attack.

Oldbag: Thanks… sonny. You know, I could visit the place where Hammer had died and pay my respects.

Judy: Don't you have a keycard, Ms. Oldbag?

Oldbag: Studio One isn't actually my turf.

Judy and I looked at each other for a moment.

Nick: Here, we're not investigating that place anyway.

Oldbag: R-really. Thank you… listen, I don't like the fact I'm being too demanding for you guys. Take this as my way of returning the favor.

Nick: What's this, trading cards?

Oldbag: That sneaky kid dropped it! I figure it's a pretty important to him, though.

Judy: Thank you. You've really helped us today.

Oldbag: Right I'm off.

Nick: Well we're off to great start.

Judy: Right. Now let's find that kid.

October 18th, 2016

Global Studios

Employee Area, 4:43 PM

Judy's POV

As soon as we entered the employee area there he was!

Nick: Hey! Hey, you! W-wait a sec!

Judy: … Nick… Was that the boy?

Nick: Yeah. His name is "Cody Hackins."

Judy: He ran into the dressing room.

Nick: Come on!

Dressing Room

Nick: Where is he?

Judy: There! He's getting away!

Nick: Oh no, he's not!

I saw Nick sneaking his way to the window and grabbing the kid.

Nick: Got him!

I saw his eyes staring right at Nick.

Nick: Hey kid, remember me?

Cody: … Y-yeah, you're that cool officer, right? Nice shades by the way.

Nick: Thank you.

Judy: I'm Judy Hopps.

Cody: Who asked?

Judy: …!

Nick: Anyway, Carrots has something to show you, right?

Judy: Uh? Oh, right! Cody, see this?

Cody: Hey! My UR!

Judy: "You are" … huh?

Cody: "U.R." You know, "ultra rare"! That card's really hard to get! Man, for a grown-up, you sure are dumb!

Nick: *snicker*

Judy: Alright mister! Don't encore him! Anyway, I'll give you this… IF you help us.

Cody: But that's my card! By offering something I already own, you're in effect of eschewing the very basis of our consumer society, namely the principle of fair trade! Man, for grown-up, you sure are dumb!

Judy (Thinking): W-what grade is this kid in!? High School!?

Cody: Whatever, I don't need that card.

Nick: Huh?

Cody: I got a double. Just keep it. It's yours.

Judy: What!?

Cody: But if you really want to trade, then find me a REALLY rare card!

Judy: "Really rare"!? You mean there's something rarer than "Ultra Rare"!?

Cody: Ultra Rare Premium cards are way rarer than plain Ultra Rare cards! Come ON! Man, for a grown-up, you sure are dumb!

Judy: Grr! FINE! I'll go find you this card! But you better still be here when I return. Nick, could you…?

Nick: Say no more. I'll watch after him, my dumb grown-up partner.

Judy: Grr!

Great! Just where the heck am I going to find a card like that! Now I can see why Ms. Oldbag wants to chase him down.

Studio Two Trailer, 5:00 PM

Penny: Oh, hi.

Judy: Oh, hello. What'd you doing here?

Penny: Oh, well, I had to arrange some stuff. Lot of stuff has been going on because of the murder, it's quite a mess. So what brings you here?

I told her about Cody.

Penny: I see.

Judy: Oh, that reminds me. Do you know anything about these?

Penny: Hey, those are Steel Samurai trading cards. I collect those, actually. I'm one card away from a complete set!

Judy: Really?

Penny: Yeah, and its super hard to fine, I'd be lucky if one shows up.

Judy: Huh…

Penny: … Wait… Waitwaitwaitwait! That's it! That's the card I need! You don't know how long I've been looking for it!

Judy (Thinking): Whoa, those look in her eyes…!

Penny: I don't care what kind of girl you might think I am, I need that card! P-please! I beg you! Please trade with me!

Judy: T-trade with you?

Penny: Yes, trade cards! Look, I'll even trade you an Ultra Rare Premium card!

Judy (Thinking): I need that card!

Judy: Girl! You've got yourself a deal!

Penny: Really!? Th-thanks! Then this is for you. Yaa-hoo!

After that she ran out the trailer with a big cheerful glee. It felt good, actually. Now to give the brat what he wants.


	25. Cody's Information

October 18th, 2016

Global Studios

Dressing Room, 5:25 PM

Nick's POV

Nick: And well… here we are now, that's how I became a cop.

Cody: Wow. You're just like the Steel Samurai, always fighting for justice! You're so cool!

Nick: You just need to have a right mind and a purpose kid. If you have both of those, then you be what you want to be.

Just then, I saw Carrots walking in the room.

Judy: Hey kid, see this card?

Cody: Yeah, so… Wait! That's it! That's the last Ultra Rare Premium card! I need! C'mon give it to me, please! You gotta give it to me!

Judy: Okay! How about a trade?

Cody: You're on! I'll trade you a "Samurai Spear" and throw in an "Evil Magistrate" to boot!

Nick: No, no kid. She means she wants information.

Cody: You sure? Find by me then.

Nick (Whisper to Judy): Alright Carrots let's see what he has to say. If it's something he can help us, then we bring him on the stand tomorrow.

Judy: So… you like the Steel Samurai.

Cody: He's so cool!

Nick: I… I guess.

Cody: You guys are just judging him by his looks! You have to look at his actions, at his life!

Nick (Thinking): This kid…

Cody: You like him too, don'tcha?

Nick: Uh… Oh, me? Y-yeah! I, um, love the Steel Samurai.

Cody: So, tell me what your favorite thing about the Steel Samurai is!

Nick (Thinking): Great, come on, think of something!

Nick: I like it when he, uh, he vanquishes his foes!

Cody: Yeah! Whizzam! The Steel Samurai always wins! Always! Check it out! It's my fan album!

Judy: These are all the pictures of the Steel Samurai.

Cody: I got to every live performance!

Nick (Thinking): He defiantly is a fan alright.

Cody: I always take a picture when the Steel Samurai lands the final blow! Whizzam! I got 'em all! I never missed one! A perfect collection! Check it out! My new digital camera!

Nick: Wow, cool camera. Is that the newest model?

Cody: You bet, officer! I just got it for my birthday. My album has a name, wanna hear it? "The Steel Samurai: Path to Glory." The Steel Samurai always wins! Always! Hey, if you want this, you can have it, officer.

Nick: Really? Are you sure?

Cody: Yeah, I took these with a digital camera. I got all the data at home so I can always make another one.

Nick: … Thanks kid. I'm happy to accept it!

Judy: You were here on the day of the… incident, right?

Cody: Yeah…

Judy: Did you see anything unusual?

Cody: …

Nick: Cody.

Cody: !

Nick: I know this is hard for you talk about, but we need your help, because we're trying to project the Steel Samurai and bring justice. Don't you think the Steel Samurai would be happy to know that one of his biggest fans helped him out.

Cody: I… I saw… I saw everything!

Judy: Okay… now please tell us what you've saw on the day of the incident.

Cody: … I got here that day around 2:00… I had to come in through the woods out back so that old lady wouldn't see me. I got kinda lost, though. I was in there for maybe a half hour or so. Then I finally got to the studio. After that…

Nick: Yes…?

Cody: Th-the Steel Samurai killed the bad guy! He used his Samurai Spear! Just like always! One shot, one kill! It happened so fast… I got scared. I went home after that.

Nick: I see, must have been a bit exciting for you.

Cody: To tell you the truth, I was both scared and excited.

Nick: Understandable.

Judy: Well, Nick?

Nick: I hate to say it, but with that kind of information it could have been Will Powers!

Judy: … You're right, and if we put Cody onto the stand, our client will be "guilty" for sure.

Nick: Let's not call him then…

Judy: *sigh*

Gumshoe: Not so fast, pal! I heard everything! This boy here's a key witness! And he's under police protection, starting now! C'mon, son. You've got a rendezvous with me down at the precinct!

Cody: No! I ain't going! Waah!

Judy: Crap, they've got away!

Nick: Damn it! We were so close!

Judy: Well… at least we got some new information.

Nick: Yeah, but now what? Once that boy is called to the stand it's all over.

Judy: Nick, this is Phoenix we're talking about. If anyone can fix anything is him, but he could never do it without you.

Nick: …

Judy: It's like you said, we didn't give up on you when you were accused of a crime, so we can't give up now.

Nick: *sigh* I know. Look how about we go home and think about tomorrow and what we can do.

Judy: Sounds like a plan. Don't worry, Nick. Everything will turn out fine.

Nick (Thinking): I hope.


	26. Trial, 2nd Day

October 19th, 2016

Nick and Judy's Apartment, 8:00 AM

Nick's POV

Judy: You ready?

Nick: Not really, but we should at least be there for Phoenix.

Judy: Sorry it didn't go has planned.

?: Sounds like to me you had hard time yesterday.

Judy and I looked and found Maya channeling Mia again.

Nick: Mia! Boy are we glad our here!

Mia: Nice to see you, Nick.

Judy: What are doing here?

Mia: Phoenix was in trouble, so Maya channeled me to cheer him up, I'm going with you two to court, to help him.

Nick: Great, we'll need all the help and support we can get.

Judy: Well, time to go.

District Court

Defendant Lobby, No. 1, 9:40 AM

Phoenix's POV

Will: … … Umm… Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes?

Will: Why do you look so… unhappy?

Phoenix: O-oh! Oh, nothing! Eh heh heh. Really, it's nothing. H-hey Nick, Judy, Mia.

Phoenix (Thinking): Uh oh. They look even unhappier.

Phoenix: Where were you two? I've tried to call you several times yesterday.

Nick: S-sorry. We went back to the studios yesterday and tried to find some information.

Phoenix: And…?

Nick: Well…

Judy: Let's just say your client is now practically a dead man walking.

Phoenix: …!

Mia: But, if your client is truly innocent… We should be able to find something overlooked in the evidence to prove it.

Phoenix: Something "overlooked"…?

Nick: Think about it, all of the people we've talked to at the studios has said the same thing that they've saw Powers, so maybe the contraction is not because they've lied, but something they didn't think too hardly about.

Judy: And now we have to find it, today. It's that, or we lose the trial.

Phoenix (Thinking): This isn't going to be easy.

District Court

Courtroom No. 4, 10:00 AM

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please.

Edgeworth: An unexpected fact has come to the attention of the court. Yesterday, we learned that were other people present at the studios! Today, I would like to show evidence proving they had nothing to do with the murder.

Judge: Very well. You may call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth.

Phoenix (Thinking): I wonder if that producer is going to come out…

Edgeworth: The prosecution calls Mr. Sal Manella to the stand.

Phoenix (Thinking): … or that director.


	27. Day of the Murder

Edgeworth: Will the witness state his name and profession?

Manella: … How r00d can j00 get! J00 don't know ME!? I'm the director! I make the Steel Samurai, noob! ROFL!

Edgeworth just looked and gave him a glare.

Manella: S… Sal Manell. I'm a director. Television.

Judge: Were you at Global Studios on the day of the murder?

Manella: Y-yes, Your Honor.

Judge: Hmm… Very well. Please testify to the court about the events of that day.

Mia: Phoenix. Let's start by picking this testimony apart. If Powers is innocent, you what that means. Someone in the trailer on that day did it!

Phoenix: R-right.

Phoenix (Thinking): She doesn't waste any time putting on the pressure!

Manella: I was at the studios from around 9:00 in the morning. During the morning, I was doing… umm… an action scene run-through. It took a lot more time than I thought it would. I heard that everyone else ate lunch in the Employee Area… But I had a meeting in the Studio Two trailer, so I ended up skipping lunch. We were in the meeting until around 4:00… During the meeting, well, I'm pretty sure no one left their chairs. That's about it.

Judge: Hmm… The time of Mr. Hammer's death was 2:30 PM. An according to your testimony, you were in a meeting at the time. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. So Mr. Manella, while everyone else was eating lunch in the Employee Area, you were at a meeting around noon, correct?

Manella: Of course.

Phoenix: So, in the end, you didn't get to eat?

Manella: Yeah. No stake, at least! Can j00 believe it?

Phoenix: That must have been tough.

Nick: Phoenix.

Phoenix: Yeah?

Nick: Doesn't something about that seem odd to you?

Phoenix: Yeah, it does seem odd, now that you mention it. Mr. Manella!

Manella: H-hmm? W-what do j00 mean? *sweat*

Phoenix: When I went to that trailer, I saw something on the table. There were two plates on the table… the same kind of plates as in the Employee Area. Who ate lunch there?

Manella: M-mmpf! No, er, ah, um, eh heh. Good call! *sweat* I, er, I was embarrassed so I didn't mention it… But I did eat, after all.

Nick: A t-bone stake, you mean?

Manella: Yeah, well, the assistant went through all that trouble… I brought to the trailer thinking I could eat it later.

Phoenix (Thinking): Clearly a man who likes to eat. I'd suspected as much.

Phoenix: So, when exactly did you eat it?

Manella: We took one break during the meeting. I, er, wolfed it down. *drool*

Phoenix (Thinking): A mental image I will carry with me to my grave… Wait a second…! If they took a break in that meeting, that contradicts his testimony! I'll press on that one a bit more.

Phoenix: Mr. Manella, you just contradicted yourself! Didn't you tell the court that "no one left their chairs during the meeting"? And now you said that you took a break to eat a t-bone steak!

Manella: Oops! ROFL!

Phoenix: Well?

Manella: Umm…

Judge: Mr. Manella, what's this all about?

Manella: W-well, yeah, I guess we did take a little break.

Mia: Phoenix, Nick! Great job! If they took a break, one of them could have gone to the studio during that time!

Phoenix: Your Honor! I call on the witness to testify to the court about this break!

Judge: Very well, Mr. Manella, your testimony, please.

Manella: Urk!

Edgeworth: Heh heh heh…

Phoenix (Thinking): Uh oh. Edgeworth is laughing.


	28. The Break

Manella: Yeah, FWIW, we took a break… ROFL! But it was only 15 minutes! 15! That's only 13 in base 12! Not enough time for someone to, say, commit murder in Studio One! LOL! That's only enough time to eat a t-bone steak, if you ask me! *steams*

Judge: Hmm… I don't think it would even be enough time for that, but that's just me. Very well. You may begin the cross-examination.

Phoenix: So, what time exactly did you take this break?

Manella: Hmm… I'd say it was from around 2:30 or so until 2:45.

Phoenix (Thinking): 2:30! That's the time of death! So he could have gone to Studio One, killed Hammer, and come back… I guess it's possible, time wise.

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: Now, what were you doing for those 15 minutes?

Manella: Eating my t-bone steak! What else!?

Phoenix: There were two plates on the trailer table…?

Manella: Oh, right. The other one was Diva's… sorry, Dee Vasquez's plate.

Phoenix (Thinking): Dee Vasquez… the producer.

Edgeworth: To eat a t-bone steak in 15 minutes… that's quite feat.

Manella: Right. Like I said that's not enough time for someone to go into Studio One and commit murder! LOL!

Phoenix: Why is that?

Edgeworth: Objection! Haven't we had enough of this pointless line of questioning? Your Honor! The testimony to this point has made one certain fact painfully clear: The people in the trailer had nothing to do with this murder! It was impossible for any of them to go to Studio One!

Phoenix: What!?

Edgeworth: Something wrong, Mr. Wright? Surely you aren't suggesting one of the people in the trailer went to Studio One!

Judge: Hmm… Well, Mr. Wright?

Mia: Phoenix, this is critical! Think about it before you give your answer!

Judge: Do you claim that someone from the trailer went to Studio One?

Phoenix (Thinking): I don't want to write off so many possible suspects… But I can't keep claiming the impossible, either…

Phoenix: I agree that it was impossible for anyone in the trailer to go to the studio in that time.

Edgeworth: Ha hah! I thought you might be thoughtlessly treading on thin ice again! But I see you had at least an inkling of the truth.

Judge: What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: It's quite simple… True, the break in the trailer meeting came right around the of death… However! The path from there to the crime scene was blocked! The fallen Mrs. Monkey head barred the way! At around 2:15, a strong gust of wind knocked off the studio mascot's head. Ergo! When the people in that trailer took a break at 2:30, the way to the studio was blocked. Blocked… by Mrs. Monkey's severed head!

Phoenix (Thinking): … It's actually "Mr. Monkey," but Edgeworth has a point… And somehow, I feel no desire to correct him.

Edgeworth: I believe we have seen enough evidence. I would like to relieve Mr. Manella from the stand.

Phoenix (Thinking): Wh-what? It's over?

Judge: Very well. The court's opinion on this case is as follows: We have found that there were several other people in Studio 2 on the day of the murder. However, it is also clear that none of these people could have gone to Studio One. They therefore have to relation to this case. Furthermore, with regards to the photo of the Steel Samurai… Given the size of the costume, no one other than Mr. Powers could have worn it that day. All that is lacking is decisive evidence that he is the one who did it. If we had that, I'm afraid I would have to find Mr. Powers guilty.

Edgeworth: Your Honor. The prosecution is pleased to announce that we indeed have decisive evidence: a witness.

Judge: Who is this witness, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: My witness saw the very moment when the Steel Samurai skewered the victim!

Nick: Oh no, it's that kid!

Judge: Order! I will have order! I see. The court will take a 10 minute recess, after which we will hear your witness. Court is adjourned for recess!


	29. Kiddie Trial

October 19th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 1, 11:04 AM

Nick's POV

Mia: …

Phoenix: What do we do now!? If everyone in that trailer has an alibi…

Nick: Sorry Phoenix, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left without your permission.

Mia: Don't worry too much, Nick. You only did what you had to do, because you've believed in both Phoenix and Powers. You didn't give up and neither do I, though I thought there was more information about the people in the trailer going to Studio One, guess I was wrong.

Will: Umm… Er… What's going to happen to me? It kinda seems like everyone in that courtroom thinks I did it… They think I'm a murderer!

Mia: Don't worry, Mr. Powers. If you are innocent, we will prove it. I guarantee it. Leave it to us.

Nick: Yeah, you got to be strong. You are the Steel Samurai, a hero to children everywhere.

Will: I… You… Thanks *sniff*

Nick: Phoenix, before you go, take this with you.

Phoenix: What's this, an album?

Nick: Cody gave it to me while we were questioning him yesterday, he says this is his fan album and he takes a picture of every signal moment the Steel Samurai wins and delivers the finishing blow. You might need this. And Mia…

Mia: …?

Nick: Is it alright if I take over as Phoenix's co-counsel? I think it would be best considering who the next witness is going to be.

Mia: … Sure, I have complete faith of you, Nick.

Judy: Go do it Nick. Show the court what you're made of!

I smiled and turned back to Phoenix.

Nick: Alright, Phoenix. This one is for the kids! Let's give it our best!

District Court

Courtroom No. 4, 11:15 AM

Phoenix's POV

Judge: Court is now back in session for the trail of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: The prosecution has a concern. As our witness is a grade schooler of tender years, and this is a murder case… We worry that the defense might cause unnecessary trauma with his cruel questioning!

Phoenix (Thinking): Nice to see Edgeworth taking the moral high ground…

Edgeworth: However, we have no choice. The prosecution calls Cody Hackins to the stand.

The kid made his way to the witness stand, but he was too short for anyone to see him.

Edgeworth: Your Honor. Perhaps you could arrange for a box for him to stand on?

Judge: Oh, r-right. Guard, please bring him a box. One of those donut crates should do.

They got the box and now you can see Cody just find.

Edgeworth: Will the witness state his name and grade in school.

Cody: …

Edgeworth: Witness!

Cody: What!? Just 'cause you're all grown-up don't mean you can push me around!

Edgeworth: Mrph…

Nick: Cody? Please tell us your name, 'kay?

Cody: Hey, it's you! The cool and nice officer! I'm Cody Hackins. I'm in 2nd grade!

Phoenix (Thinking): I get the feeling this is going to be a long, long day…

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth. Please remember that you're speaking to a child. Try to be gentle.

Edgeworth: M-mrrrrph! Witness! Er, I mean, Cody.

Phoenix (Thinking): He's having trouble with this "gentle" thing.

Edgeworth: You were present, er, you were at Global Studios on the day of the, er, incident?

Cody: You got a problem with that!?

Edgeworth: Please tell us what you saw that day.

Cody: What, pops? You want me to tell you and gramps with the bread over there?

Edgeworth: Just… Mr. Edgeworth will be fine.

Judge: I prefer "bearded gentleman" myself.

Phoenix (Thinking): A very long day…

Judge: Incidentally, photographic equipment is strictly forbidden in this courtroom.

Edgeworth: M-mpht! M-my apologies, Your Honor. He said he wouldn't testify if he couldn't bring it… I'd like a special permission, if that's possible.

Nick: Wait, so you're saying you had bargain terms with a kid… and you LOST?

Cody: Hey! I just got this new camera! Don't really know how to use it all that good yet! But I bring with me wherever I go!

Mia: Phoenix. I wonder if he had that camera on the day of the murder… You'd better make a note of that in the court recorder.

Judge: Very well, Cody. Please testify to the court about what you saw the day of the incident.


	30. Cody's Account

Cody: I wanted to see a Steel Samurai rehearsal, just once. I found a map on the Internet, and went to the studios that day. I went through the woods off the path, so that old lady wouldn't catch me. I was going for the studio. I got kinda of lost on the way, though. For about 30 minutes. When I came out by the studio, there was the Steel Samurai! It totally rocked! Right before my eyes, out came the bad guy! Of course, the Steel Samurai took him down! Pow! If I had my camera with me, that woulda been the time for a shot, I tell you. Anyway, I couldn't get into the studios, so I went home.

Judge: Hmm… Very well. The defense may begin its cross-examination. And, be gentle. Remember you're talking to a child.

Cody: …

Phoenix (Thinking): This kid is tougher than most adults we see in here, honestly…

Phoenix: Cody, what you just said seems, well, a little strange. Didn't you say before that you always bring your digital camera wherever you go? You were quite clear about that.

Cody: Huh!?

Phoenix: Cody, you shouldn't lie here. You understand that, right?

Judge: Mr. Wright! A word with you…

Phoenix (Thinking): Uh oh… was I putting the pressure on too much?

Judge: What is this "digital" camera contraption you're talking about?

Phoenix: It's umm… a digital camera, Your Honor. It's kind of a new sort of camera.

Phoenix (Thinking): How do I explain that!?

Judge: I see.

Phoenix: Anyway, Cody… I can't believe you wouldn't bring your camera on a trip to the studios! You did bring it, didn't you?

Cody: Umm…

Edgeworth: Objection! Mr. Wright! How cruel you are, terrorize a poor child so!

Phoenix: I don't care if he's a child or a prosecuting attorney! No one should lie in court!

Edgeworth: What do you mean "or a prosecuting attorney"!?

Phoenix: Well, Cody?

Cody: Wh-what! Yeah, so I had my camera. So what!? You got a problem with that!?

Judge: So, you did have a camera? And did you use this camera?

Cody: W-why would I use it? I… I was too busy watching.

Judge: Hmm… Very well. Please testify to the court about what you were so busy watching.


	31. What I Saw

Cody: Y-yeah, I had my camera with me. But I was glued to the action! I couldn't take my eyes off it! The Steel Samurai, he goes for the bad guy… wham! Then… then the bad guy stopped moving! He's so strong! The Steel Samurai rules!

Judge: Hmm… Ah? Is that all? Well, that was brief. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. So Cody, you said that the bad guy attacked first?

Cody: Yeah!

Phoenix: What sort of person was this "bad guy"?

Cody: What do you mean? He was just a person.

Phoenix: But how was he dressed?

Cody: … I kinda don't remember. I was too busy watching the Steel Samurai!

Edgeworth: I see. And you told us that the bad guy had stopped moving?

Cody: Yeah!

Phoenix: Why?

Cody: Huh? Whaddya mean, "why"?

Phoenix: Why wasn't the bad guy moving?

Cody: W-well 'cause the Steel Samurai brought him to justice!

Phoenix: And how exactly did he do that?

Cody: H-how did he do it? With a Samurai Kick! And a Samurai Punch! Samurai Chop! … Samurai Slap! S-something like that.

Nick: Is it me, or is he being a little vague about this?

Phoenix: You're right. How should we play this?

Nick: I have an idea…

Phoenix: Cody.

Cody: Wh-what!?

Phoenix: Something's bothering me. Before you said that you "couldn't take your eyes off" the action.

Cody: Y-yeah? So what?

Phoenix: Yet you missed the most important part!

Edgeworth: Objection! What is the meaning of this? The witness has stated what he saw quite clearly…

Phoenix: Objection! You know as well as I do that he's being a little vague! Tell me, what kind of murderer uses a "Samurai Slap"!?

Edgeworth: M-mmph!

Phoenix: My point is this: Cody, you may have seen some of the Steel Samurai's fight… But you missed the most important part: the killing blow!

Judy and Mia: !

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Wright! How could this be? Can you explain how he might have missed something so vital?

Phoenix: Um, well… er, that's the thing…

Nick: Your Honor, if I may. I think I have the answer to why Cody missed the most important part.

Judge: Hmm… very well, Mr. Wilde. What's your reasoning for this?

Nick: It's the camera!

Judge: The camera?

Phoenix: ! Of course!

Nick: The witness stated that he recently received this camera.

Judge: Yes, I'm aware of that.

Phoenix: He wasn't familiar with its operation.

Judge: I'm aware of that, too. Ah!

Nick: Correct! Why would Cody be looking somewhere else at the critical moment? Because he was looking at his camera! He was trying to take a picture!

Cody: Hey!

Phoenix: Bullseye!

Cody: W-what's your problem, pops! You guys got a thing for picking on little kids!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Pressing, not picking…

Judy: Nick, that was amazing!

Mia: Smart of you to realize there was no way he could just stand there, watching his hero… and not take a picture!

Nick: Okay Phoenix. He's all yours now!

Phoenix: Right! Cody? There was only one reason why you would have looked away from the fight. And that was because you wanted to take a picture. But having just received your camera, you weren't used to using it yet! So, you missed the climax of the fight. Correct?

Cody: … … Yeah.

Nick: Phoenix, I think we should have him testify once more. That picture might be the last thing we need for this trial.

Phoenix: Right. Your Honor. The defense would like to request that Cody Hackins testify once more.

Judge: V-very well. Cody? Could you please tell us about your camera… And about why you didn't take a picture of the fight?

Cody: Umm…

Phoenix (Thinking): Welcome to the real world, kid!


	32. No Photo

Cody: Yeah, you're right, pops. The Steel Samurai had just escaped the clutches of the villain. So I held up my camera to take a picture! But the lens wouldn't open in time, so I missed it. Th-that's all happened. Yup.

Judge: Hmm… Anything strange in that testimony, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: I'm not sure… But I'd like to proceed with the cross-examination anyway. Now, Cody. Why couldn't you take a picture?

Cody: My camera has too many buttons. I couldn't figure it out. I tried to take a picture, I really tried.

Phoenix: Okay, so when the lens opened, what did you see?

Cody: Uh… well, a person on the ground. And the Steel Samurai!

Phoenix: And that's all?

Cody: Y-yeah! I told, I didn't take a picture!

Phoenix: Did he seriously not take one picture?

Nick: I would have if I was a fan and the lens was opened.

Phoenix: Good point. Cody! Listen up, Cody Hackins. I know exactly what happened that day. You took a picture!

Cody: … Hey!

Nick: Bullseye, Phoenix!

Cody: H-how did you know!?

Phoenix: I see through all your lies Cody Hackins. It's one of my powers!

Cody: W-wow!

Phoenix (Thinking): This feels great!

Cody: Y-yeah… Yeah, I took a picture.

Judge: Perhaps you can change your testimony to reflect this, Cody?

Cody: I took a few shots, but it was too late, so I erased 'em.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! You "erased" them?

Cody: Y-yeah!

Phoenix: Why would you erase a picture of your beloved Steel Samurai, victorious?

Cody: Well… y'know. W-why would I want to keep a picture like that?

Phoenix: He's becoming less and less cooperative. We better find a clear contradiction soon… or some solid evidence.

Nick: Hmm… Ah! Cody!

Cody: Y-yes, Officer?

Nick: I just wanted to thank you for giving me this the other day.

I held up and shown him his fan album.

Cody: Huh? O-oh… right.

Nick: What was it you told me then?

Flashback

Cody: I go the every live performance! I always take a picture of the Steel Samurai lands the final blow! Whizzam! I got 'em all! I never missed one! A perfect collection!

Flashback end

Nick: Cody. Please tell us the truth. Did you really get a picture of the Steel Samurai standing victorious over his foe? If you did, I find it hard to believe that you just erase it! Wouldn't you keep it for your album?

Cody: Ah!

Judge: Mr. Wilde… What exactly is this album?

Nick: It's called "Path to Glory." It's a collection of pictures of the Steel Samurai, all taken by Cody Hackins. He claims it's a perfect collection of every battle the Steel Samurai has won!

Judge: I… I see.

Phoenix: That's odd, though, if he really has a perfect collection of the Steel Samurai winning every battle, how come he didn't take one that day?

Judge: Mr. Wright does have a point. Mr. Wilde, can you please explain this to the court? If the Steel Samurai had just defeated his adversary… I certainly would expect to see a picture of it in this album.

Phoenix: He's got a point Nick. Unless… … … …! No… wait… NO WAY!

Nick: Yes, Phoenix. I can tell what you're probably thinking and as much as I don't want to say it to him, it's true.

Judy: Nick… are you sure?

Nick just nodded.

Phoenix (Thinking): I really don't like where this is going!

Judge: Mr. Wilde! Please explain to the court what is going on here! Why was there no picture in the album from the day of the murder? Why would the boy have erased the photos he took?

Nick: I can think of only one reason, Your Honor. The Steel Samurai didn't win! That's why Cody deleted those photos.

Judge: You mean the Steel Samurai… lost?

Phoenix: Well, Cody? He's right, isn't he?

Nick: Cody, please I don't want to do this, just tell the truth.

Cody: N-n-n-no way! No! I-it's impossible! Th-the Steel Samurai never loses! He never loses to anyone! Ever!

Phoenix: Your Honor… The witness has revealed everything with his words. There was a reason why lied and told us he didn't take a picture. The same reason he erased his precious photos! For Cody, it was inconceivable that the Steel Samurai could be defeated. However, Cody witnessed the impossible! He saw the Steel Samurai lose! Yet to admit what he saw would destroyed everything he believed in! That's why he lied and said the Steel Samurai won. He couldn't handle the truth!

I saw Nick having a real guilt look on his face.

Phoenix (Thinking): I'm sorry, Nick.

Judge: O-Order! I will have order! W-witness! I mean, Cody! Is this true!? W-what did you see? Tell the court what you saw!

Cody: I… Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!


	33. The REAL Steel Samurai

Phoenix: Cody… That day, you saw the Steel Samurai lose a fight. Right?

Cody: Waaaaaaaaaaah! Okay okay! Y-you're right! Th-the Steel Samurai f-fell down… Th-then he didn't m-move… Waaaaaaaaah!

Nick (Whisper): I'm sorry.

Judge: Order! Order! Order!

Edgeworth: What kind of stunt are you two trying to pull!? The Steel Samurai was the murderer, not the victim!

Phoenix: Yet according to your witness's testimony, the Steel Samurai was the one who fell!

Judge: Mr. Wright! What's going on?

Phoenix: Apparently, we have all made a serious error.

Edeworth: An… error? What's this all about!?

Phoenix: If you understand what reall happened, it's actually quite simple. At the end of the fight, the Steel Samurai fell to the ground, and lay still. In other words, the Steel Samurai was not the killer, he was the victim! Don't you see? Jack Hammer was the Steel Samurai!

Judy and Nick: What!?

Judge: Order! Order! Order! So, the Steel Samurai in this photograph… You're saying the man in the costume was the victim, Mr. Jack Hammer?

Phoenix: That's what I'm saying, Your Honor. Jack Hammer was present at the action scene run-through that morning. Thus, he obviously knew about Will Powers's foot injury.

Judge: B-but wait! Hadn't Mr. Hammer gone to Studio One already?

Phoenix: That's what everyone thought! But remember what Ms. Oldbag said in her testimony?

Flashback

Oldbag: On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM. Did I see poor old Hammer? Nope. He'd already gone to the studio before I got back to the guard station.

Flashback end

Phoenix: Mr. Jack Hammer left the Employee Area after lunch. However, no one saw him going to Studio One. Nor was there a picture of him. He waited for Mr. Powers to take a nap in his dressing room. Then he snuck into the dressing room and stole the Steel Samurai costume.

Judge: …

Edgeworth: …

Nick: …

Judge: But why would the victim do such a thing?

Phoenix: I… don't know.

Cody: … I get it!

Phoenix: ?

Cody: I thought that the Steel Samurai was moving strange. So it was a different person inside the suit! Pops!

Phoenix: Huh, me? What?

Cody: Actually, there was one piece of data I saved.

Phoenix: Data?

Cody: Yeah, a photo on my digital camera!

Phoenix: ! W-what!?

Edgeworth: Show us, quick!

Cody: No way man, not if you're gonna look at me like that!

Judge: Now!

Cody: *sniff* Here… This is it.

The kid handed the Judge the photo.

Judge: … Well, looking at this it's still a little hard to say. I'm afraid that it could be anyone in that costume. Your opinion, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: I agree, Your Honor. This isn't decisive evidence.

Judge: I'm sorry, this doesn't look like it's the proof we need. I'll give it back.

Judy: Wait, Phoenix!

Phoenix: Huh, what?

Judy: Look at that photo once more! I've notice something very strange! That photo is the one we need to win this trial!

Phoenix: Wh-what!? Y-your Honor! May I see that photo once more please?

Judge: C-certainly. I don't see why not.

Judy: … Ah-hah! I knew it!

Phoenix: What?

Judy: Look at the gate; this is where Mr. Hammer had really gone to.

Phoenix: …! Wh-what, how!? Your Honor! Look at this!

Judge: I see… a gate?

Phoenix: Might I draw your attention to the number on that gate?

Judge: The number? Ah yes. Well, it's hard to see, but it looks like a "2."

Phoenix: Clearly not a "1," Your Honor, correct?

Edgeworth: Aaaaaah!

Phoenix: I believe Mr. Edgeworth sees what I'm getting at.

Edgeworth: B-but… Th-that's impossible!

Judge: Hmm? Eh? What's this all about? Please explain so that I might be shocked along with the rest of the court.

Phoenix: I'll use the studio guidemap. The body was found here, in Studio One. However, what do we see in this photo taken at the time of the murder? It does NOT say "1" on that gate in the photo. Your Honor! Here is the true scene of the crime! Here, at Studio Two.

Judge: I see! That would explain the "2" on the gate in the photo.

Phoenix: Your Honor, I find it very significant that the murder took place in Studio Two! As you may recall, there is a trailer in Studio Two. Now, on that day, a meeting was held in that very trailer. There was a break in the meeting corresponding to the time of death. During that break, Mr. Sal Manella and Ms. Dee Vasquez were outside, eating steak. They were at the scene of the crime! The path to the trailer was blocked!

Judge: So we have hard.

Phoenix: The path was blocked at 2:15… In other words, the victim went to Studio Two before that time!

Judge: Yes… yes, I suppose that would be the case.

Phoenix: Remember Mr. Sal Manella's testimony? Allow me to remind the court: He said that no one in the trailer was guilty because they could not have gone to Studio One. Yet, in actuality, the reverse was true! Only someone in the trailer could have committed this murder! They were the only ones with access to the scene of the crime: Studio Two!

Judge: O-order! Order!

Phoenix: The defense makes the following claims: The scene of the crime was Studio Two!

Nick: The person that the security guard, Ms. Oldbad saw was the victim, Mr. Jack Hammer!

Phoenix: Mr. Hammer, for some reason, stole a Steel Samurai costume.

Nick and Phoenix: Then he went to Studio Two!

Edgeworth: Objection! This is madness! Jack Hammer is the victim! The victim! Why would he steal a Steel Samurai costume!? Are you two suggesting he did so to cover up the details of his own murder!?

Phoenix: W-well, no, of course not…

Judge: Hmm…

Edgeworth: Or do you have proof!? Give me proof that the victim, Jack Hammer, stole the costume!

Phoenix: I have proof!

Edgeworth: Y-you do!?

Judge: You do, Mr. Wight?

Nick: He does, Your Honor!

Phoenix (Thinking): I think I'm right!

Phoenix: The proof that Jack Hammer stole the costume is this!

Judge: An empty… medicine bottle?

Phoenix: We found this on the table in the Employee Area. The same table where Mr. Hammer and Mr. Powers ate. The label reads "sleeping pills."

Judge: "Sleeping pills" …?

Phoenix: The defendant, Mr. Powers, spent the entire afternoon sleeping. He was drugged… by Mr. Hammer!

Judge: Wait a moment… That bottle does raise some suspicions, yes. But there is no proof that Mr. Hammer used it.

Nick: Your Honor, I have an idea.

Judge: An… idea? Very well, let's hear it.

Nick: Let's check this bottle out for fingerprints! If Mr. Wright's claim is true, Mr. Hammer's fingerprints should show up on this bottle!

Edgeworth: Hmm…

Judge: I suppose you're right. Very well. The court will take possession of the bottle. The court will suspend the proceedings on the current trial for today. Cody Hackin's testimony has revealed new possibilities in this case. In fact, things may have happened very differently than we previously thought. The Steel Samurai seen by Ms. Oldbag may have been the victim, Jack Hammer. The scene of the crime was not Studio One, but Studio Two. And those in the trailer did have time to commit murder. Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: Your homework is to find the answer to the following question: Why would Mr. Hammer steal the Steel Samurai costume? Also, who killed him, and why? Find the answers for me by tomorrow.

Phoenix (Thinking): That's a lot of homework!

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Mm?

Judge: You will need to reconsider your stance in this case. Above all, you will need to reconsider your suspicions of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: As you say, Your Honor.

Judge: This trial will be extended until tomorrow. This is the last extension! Very well… Court is adjourned!

October 19th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 1

Nick's POV

Phoenix: Whew! That was a close one!

Nick: Tell me about it. I was almost ready to crack back there.

Mia: You guys were wonderful in there! I'm very proud of you Wilde!

Judy: Nick, you are just too amazing for me!

Nick: Thanks. I needed that. Though, I still feel sorry for Cody.

Judy: You did what you had to Nick.

Mia: Sometimes knowing the truth can hurt, but it's better to let the pieces of the truth out, before it becomes worst.

Will: You both really seem so… so confident!

Nick: Heh. Maybe I should take up a career in acting? But really I did what I do.

Phoenix: Mr. Powers. We have to go make our final investigation. But I promise you, we'll fine the true killer by tomorrow's trial!

Will: R-right! Thanks! *sniff*


	34. Investigations Final Day

October 19th, 2016

Wright & Co. Law Offices, 3:27 PM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix: That was a close one, huh?

Judy: You said it. It really feels like we're the ones in the defendants chair and not our clients.

Maya: Was it really that rough today?

Nick: ? M-Maya!

Maya: Hello everyone. So what happened today?

Phoenix: Well, thanks to your father, we think we have a pretty good idea who did it.

Judy: Now all we need now is a motive… and proof.

Maya: Wow! Go going dad!

Phoenix: Under the "initial trial" systems, tomorrow is the last day we have.

Maya: "Initial trial"…? What's that?

Phoenix: That's the new court system they introduce two or three years ago. They had so many cases in the system, they decided to speed the whole process up.

Nick: So, under that system, trials have to end in three days?

Phoenix: Yeah, pretty much.

Judy: So, what now?

Phoenix: Well we need to back to Global Studios and check out Studio Two. But we did promise Mr. Powers we would go visit.

Nick: Hmm… how 'bout you and Maya go to Global Studios, while me and Judy go and talk to Powers. We'll meet up with you guys at the Studios soon.

Maya: Sounds good to me!

Phoenix: Okay. Let's go.

Detention Center

Visitor's Room, 3:59 PM

Judy's POV

Will: Mr. Wilde! You did very well again today… thank you!

Nick: No worries. Just doing my job.

Judy: You really did do great Nick.

Nick: Stop, you two are making me blush.

Judy (Thinking): Nick, blushing? That be a first.

Nick: Anyway, we only got one day left to prove your innocents. So we like to ask some more questions, if that's okay.

Will: S-sure. I'm not sir how much I can help, but go ahead.

Nick: Okay, could you tell us more about Ms. Vasquez?

Will: Oh… the producer? She's well respected in the industry. They say she's a genius.

Judy: A genius…?

Will: She's been at Global Studios for five years now. Right or wrong, nobody dares tell her different these days.

Nick: Why is that?

Will: Ever since she came on board, we've had nothing but hits. Global Studios was on its keens, but she picked it up and made it shine. Oh, and…

Judy: And… what?

Will: N-nothing. Forget it. I… I've only heard rumors, anyway.

Judy: Okay, now what about Mr. Hammer? He was a big star back in the day, right? But then he just dropped off the face of the Earth.

Will: Oh… Yes, you're right. In fact, he was my role model when I started in this business. But he just stopped taking on big roles. That's when he began appearing in little productions at Global Studios.

Nick: Do you have idea why he made such a big transition like that?

Will: I don't know. He just gave up being a star five years ago. Actually, now that I think about it… That was right when Ms. Vasquez came to Global.

Nick and I looked at each other, something was up, and we had a feeling we know what.

Judy: Thank you Mr. Powers. We'll be off now.

Will: R-right, thanks.

Nick: You thinking what I'm thinking, Carrots?

Judy: I think so, but the only to find out is to go to Global Studios.


	35. Sleeping Pills

October 19th, 2016

Global Studios

Main Gate, 4:05 PM

Maya's POV

Oldbag: … … …

Maya: The old windbag sure is quite today.

Oldbag: …

Maya: You know, this place is really… peaceful, like this.

Oldbag: …

Maya: Nick? I think her guard is down…

Phoenix: Y-yeah?

Maya: I bet we could even eat those donuts in the guard station… if we wanted.

I saw about to reach for one, till she put her hand down on the box and looked at me in the eye.

Old: … You eat, you die.

Maya: Whew! She's alive!

Phoenix: Um, so how've you been?

Oldbag: …

Phoenix: Um, I was wondering if we could ask you about Dee Vasquez, the producer.

Oldbag: Oh, the studio bigwigs LOVE her. So she always gets her way.

Maya: Do you… not like the producer?

Oldbag: Look, the studio people don't want me taking about her, so, sorry.

Phoenix: Okay, well about Mr. Hammer…

After Nick mentioned Hammer she banged her coffee cup down.

Oldbag: I heard about what you said today! Cheeky Whippersnapper! Poor old Hammer! You'd drag his star down from the sky and stomp on it! Calling him a criminal! A thief! I-I-I-I… I won't forget this!

Maya (Thinking): Oh dear!

Oldbag: You listen to me, whippersnapper! My poor old Hammer would never do such a thing! Why would he steal Powers's costume so he could sneak by me? He would never stoop so low! It's Impossible!

Phoenix: Okay… well it looks like you're very busy, so sorry to trouble you and we'll chat with you later. Bye!

Employee Area, 4:20 PM

Maya's POV

Maya: I guess they're not filming today, either. I did want to see them filming… just one time.

Phoenix: This trial will be over and done by tomorrow. You can come see them film later.

Maya: I guess… This is where you found that bottle of sleeping pills, right?

Phoenix: Uh huh.

Maya: I wonder if there're any other clues lying around.

Gumshoe: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh! No no no! No touchin'!

Maya: Eeek!

I fainted for a bit, but woke right back up.

Gumshoe: Oh, sorry, pal. Didn't mean to frighten you.

Maya: D-didn't mean…? I almost had a heart attack!

Gumshoe: Heh heh. I guess I can be a little dramatique at times… I suppose it's the actor in me…

Maya (Thinking): Tell that to my heart!

Gumshoe: Ahem. Anyway, I'm here to examine the plate on that table.

Phoenix: Wait, are you looking for sleeping pills?

Gumshoe: Yeah, pal. Traces thereof.

Maya: So you're looking for traces of the sleeping pills… how?

Gumshoe: For a thorough examination I gotta take the plate back to the precinct. But I have the capabilities to make a cursory examination right here! Our science guy gave me some testing solution. This reacts to sleeping pills, see? If there're traces it'll change color.

Maya: Wow! Neat! Well, Detective Gumshoe? What are you waiting for?

Gumshoe: Now, now, everything in due time, pal. … … Well, the testing solution on the plate changed color alright.

Phoenix: So there were sleeping pills on that plate!

Gumshoe: Looks like it.

Phoenix: How goes your investigation?

Gumshoe: To tell the truth, it's a real mess, pal. Some people think we should pursue the case we already have against Powers… And some people think we should switch suspects!

Maya: What do you think, Detective Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Well, pal, I hate to admit it… But I'm not sure I buy the case against Mr. Powers any more. I feel kind of bad for Mr. Edgeworth, thought.

Phoenix: How is Edgeworth doing, anyway?

Gumshoe: Edgeworth is out of control! He was in the waiting room and he crushed this paper cup with hot, hot coffee in it.

Phoenix: Whoa…

Gumshoe: Take about burns, pal!

Phoenix: Say, whatever happened with that empty bottle?

Gumshoe: Oh, the bottle of sleeping pills? Well, I got some good news for you about that. They found the victim, Jack Hammer's prints on the bottle.

Maya: So that means…

Gumshoe: Yep, it sounds like the one who put Powers to sleep was not other than… the victim!

Maya (Thinking): But why?


	36. Jack Hammer's Dirt

October 19th, 2016

Global Studios

Dressing Room, 4:35 PM

Phoenix's POV

Penny: Oh! Hello!

Maya: What are you doing here?

Penny: Oh… I was just cleaning up the dressing room. I guess WP won't be using it anymore, so…

Maya: Wha!? What!? Why!? But WP is innocent!

Penny: Yes, and I'm really grateful for all you've done. But… This week is the last episode of the Steel Samurai…

Maya: What!? Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Maya passed out after hearing that, and was left lying on the floor.

Penny: Sorry… I didn't think she take it THAT bad.

Phoenix: Don't worry; she'll be up a little soon. Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you about Mr. Hammer…

Penny: Yes?

Phoenix: On the day of the murder, he went to Studio Two.

Penny: Huh? I thought he went to Studio One?

Phoenix: That's what everyone thought, but that day he came in here and stole Mr. Powers's Steel Samurai costume.

Penny: What!? Why would Mr. Hammer do something like that!? … Oh… I guess the rumor must be true, then.

Phoenix: The rumor?

Penny: Yeah. Ms. Vasquez, that producer, has some kind of hold on Hammer. She had some dirt on him… He'd do anything she said, apparently.

Phoenix: What kind of "dirt"?

Penny: About five years ago, there were filming a movie starring Mr. Hammer. They were using the new studio… Studio Two. Some sort of accident happened during filming. After that, they never used Studio Two again. They left the film set the way it was, too.

Phoenix (Thinking): The film set…? Was that trailer part of the film set, then?

Maya: *groan*

Phoenix: M-Maya!

Penny: Are you okay. S-sorry you had to know the truth.

Maya: I'm fine, but w-what do you mean, the "last Steel Samurai"!?

Penny: I know it's a shock, but nothing can be done to save it now. Whoever really did kill Mr. Hammer, also signed the Steel Samurai's death warrant.

Maya: No… no!

Penny: Also, I hear that Global Studios is going to change its programming. They're not going to make kids' shows anymore.

Maya: W-what!? Why!?

Phoenix: Why aren't they going to make kids' shows anymore?

Penny: The studio bigwigs don't want the Steel Samurai around anymore. They want to forget all of this ever happened. They want it quite, you understand?

Maya: H-how could they just do that! What about all the kids who loved the Steel Samurai!

Penny: It's okay. I'm sure the kids will be fine. They'll find a new hero to follow.

Maya: No, that can't be true! If the program just ends, they'll be heartbroken for sure! N-Nick! Say something!

Phoenix: Umm… yeah.

Phoenix (Thinking): I think evidence, rather than words, is called for here.

Phoenix: Here, take a look at this.

Penny: And this is…?

Phoenix: A fan collected all of these photographs. The kids love the Steel Samurai! The show shouldn't be cancelled just so some adults can save face! I would think you would understand that better than anyone.

Penny: … … You're right… Okay! But what can I do?

Phoenix: Well, for starters… you can tell me something. Tell me what it is that Global Studios is so intent on hiding? Tell me about this accident five years ago.

Penny: … Okay! I can tell you what I've heard. Apparently, five years ago, someone died… and it was Hammer's fault.

Maya: S-someone died!?

Penny: It was an accident, of course! Anyway… The producer, Ms. Vasquez managed to hush it up.

Phoenix: And that's the "dirt" she had on Mr. Hammer?

Maya: And that's why Mr. Hammer would do anything Ms. Vasquez asked him to do! … But, it was an accident, right? Why didn't they just make it public?

Penny: Well, you know Mr. Hammer was a big star back then. They were afraid about what would happen to his career if word got out.

Maya: I see…

Penny: You know who knows more about this? Ms. Oldbag. She was here at the studios back then, you know.

Phoenix: Thanks. We'll try asking her.

Phoenix (Thinking): If she'll talk…


	37. Five Years Ago

October 19th, 2016

Global Studios

Main Gate, 4:40 PM

Nick's POV

Oldbag: You two again! First that spiky-haired and that hippie chick, now you two cops! If you two love the place so much, why don't you take over for me?

Nick: Sorry, but there's still some things we need to check around the studios and you're just the person we had to talk to.

Oldbag: Really? Look I and rest of the people here are trying their darnedest to forget Hammer. Who do they think made Global Studios what it is today? Hammer! It's all due to Hammer! Speaking of which, here comes your two little weird friends!

Maya: Ms. Oldbag you look… a little down.

Oldbag: …

Phoenix: Umm… I wanted to ask you about five years ago…

As soon as Phoenix said that, Oldbag spitted out her coffee, getting my shirt a little wet.

Oldbag: Who told!? Who did you hear that from!?

Phoenix: I, uh… huh?

Oldbag: Nichols!

Phoenix: N-nickels?

Maya: Nichols, Nick. Penny Nichols. That assistant we talked to.

Phoenix: O-oh, right. Anyway, we heard about the accident.

Judy: So have we. Mr. Powers didn't tell us, but we accepted that something was up.

Phoenix: Jack Hammer… He killed a man. Didn't he?

Nick and Judy: What!?

Oldbag: Wh-whippersnapper! Dredging up dirt on someone's past like that… and the recently departed, no less! I suppose you guys think this is fun!?

Phoenix: N-no, we're just doing our job to protect Mr. Powers…

Oldbag: And you claim that Hammer stole Power's costume! You expect me to believe that rubbish!? Or do you have some kind of proof!?

Nick: I'm afraid we do, ma'am. Phoenix, do you have it?

Phoenix: *nods* Take a look at this.

Oldbag: What? What's a little empty bottle supposed to prove?

Phoenix: It's a bottle of sleeping pills. With Mr. Hammer's fingerprints on it…

Oldbag: Wh-what does that prove? I… I'm sure old Hammer had some sleepless nights! Where's your proof that he used those pills on Powers?

Phoenix: Mr. Powers ate a t-bone steak for lunch, correct?

Oldbag: W-well… yes. So?

I saw Phoenix pull out his phone and showed Ms. Oldbag a picture of the plate.

Phoenix: This is the plate that he used to eat that steak. There are traces of sleeping pill powder on the plate!

Oldbag: …! … … I see. Poor, poor Hammer. You did wrong, Hammer, rest your soul.

Maya: Ms. Oldbag…?

Oldbag: Okay. You win. I'll talk. I'm tired, see… Tired of holding it all in.

Nick: Ms. Oldbag…

Oldbag: You're right. Five years ago there was an accident… a fatal accident. What's worse, a paparazzi took a photo of it. That photo, well, it caused quite a stir. And guessed who made it all better? Vasquez! She has ties to the mafia… She silenced that paparazzi. That was the beginning. After that, she became a force to be reckoned with here at the studio.

Judy: I see…

Oldbag: But, you have to understand… Poor old Hammer never meant any harm to anyone!

I just stood there in silence.

Oldbag: Hold on a minute.

Judy: Nick…?

Oldbag: Here, take this.

She handed Phoenix a photo of the incident.

Oldbag: This is the picture.

Phoenix: Is… this the trailer in Studio Two?

Oldbag: Hammer was supposed to fight with a bad guy on the top of those stairs, there. He pushed the other actor, and the man fell onto the flowerbox fence.

Phoenix: B-but how did you get this?

Oldbag: It… was a long time ago. I don't feel much like talking about it.

Judy: We understand.

With that Ms. Oldbag went back to the guard station.

Phoenix: Well guys, I think we found the best clue we could have ever gotten.

Maya: Let's go back to the office and plan for the trial.

Phoenix: Right! With this photo we'll… Hey! Where is it!?

Judy: And where's Nick for that matter?

Nick (Thinking): I'm sorry guys, but this is something I have to know!


	38. Blackmail

October 19th, 2016

Global Studios

Outside Studio Two, 5:00PM

Nick's POV

There she was, still smoking that pipe.

Nick: Excuse me.

Vasquez: …

Nick: Ms. Vasquez?

Vasquez: Shh… I'm watching the clouds.

I pull out the photo and slide it to the table.

Vasquez: … Where? Where did you get that?

Nick: Take a guess.

Vasquez: Oldbag.

Nick: *nods* I want to know more about this photo. You hid this from the press, didn't you? And you used it to control the studio.

Vasquez: … The wind.

Nick: The… huh?

Vasquez: It's gotten stronger, don't you think? The wind. … You conversation interests me. Let's talk about it more inside the trailer.

Nick (Thinking): Is this some trick?

Vasquez: Come.

Studio Two Trailer

Vasquez: Now then, what was that you were talking about?

Nick: Ms. Vasquez. You were using that accident! You were blackmailing Mr. Hammer so you could control him, weren't you? That's why he was doing kids' shows for petty change!

Vasquez: Hmph… so I'm a blackmailer now?

Nick: Well I can't prove that for certain, but Powers told me that after you came to the studios, Mr. Hammer was done being the star for a while. You must have pulled some strings in order to do this.

Vasquez: Oh…? I haven't pulled anyone down from anywhere. Mr. Hammer's career went sour of its own accord.

Nick: How could you be so sure? Ms. Oldbag said it was an accident.

Vasquez: An accident, she says…? Very well, then think about this, what would happen if it wasn't an accident?

Nick: …! Wait… are you saying… That Mr. Hammer did it… on purpose!?

Vasquez: That is what I mean.

Nick: How can you tell!?

Vasquez: Hmph! Just think! Would he have let me run his life for five years… over a mere accident? And I ran him hard, believe you me!

Nick: … I… I don't believe you! It had to be an accident! The security lady said so herself!

Vasquez: But she was also a fan of Hammer, correct? She would say something like that to defend Hammer. She jumped on the reporter who brought that photo into the studio. She wrenched it out of his hands, she did. Gave him a few bruises, too.

Nick (Thinking): That explains how she got it…

Vasquez: She's an old fool. Of course, all the reporter would need is the negatives. He could have made a copy. But he didn't. The only copy of that photo is the one you hold. Give it to me. Now.

Nick: Over my dead body!

I turned the around and tried to reached for the door. But just then I saw some predators in front of me.

Nick: Who are they?

Vasquez: Professionals. They're good at erasing… various things. What do you think…? Would you like to be erased?

Nick: …!

Vasquez: The trial ends tomorrow? How unfortunate. It's a shame you'll have to miss it!

Nick: Tell me… why? Why do you want this photograph so badly? This is Mr. Hammer's "dirt"… no? Why should Dee Vasquez care about it at all?

Vasquez: … I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think about that where you're going. So long, friend. Boys, erase away.

Suddenly one of the predators started grabbing me in the arm.

Nick: Let go of me!

?: Leave him alone!

Just then the guy was knocked out cold… JUDY!?

Judy: Grab Nick again. I dare you!

Gumshoe: Ms. Vasques, I've heard everything, and you're coming down to the precinct with me, now!

Vasquez: …Hmph. Not bad… Very well. It appears this contest will be decided tomorrow then. In court. I'll be looking forward to it.

Gumshoe: Ms. Hopps, will you take Ms. Vasquez to the car, please?

Judy: Gladly.

Gumshoe: Hey, you okay, pal? Sorry I was a little late on my entrance. I don't that much practicing that sort of thing.

Maya: Dad!? You're okay!

Nick: Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry, I lost my temper again. I just had to find out. Thank you, Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: Don't mention, pal just doing my job…

Nick: Gumshoe…?

Gumshoe: Oh… sorry. I've just been wanted to say that ever since I've gotten this job. Right, well I'm sure we'll be each other again soon. See ya later, pal!

I saw Judy coming back to the trailer; I pulled her in for a hug.

Nick: Before you say anything. I'm really sorry. I just had to know.

Judy: That was one the most stupid things you have ever done. If I was to lost you…

Nick: I know, I'm sorry. But I promise I'm going to make it up to you soon, and Phoenix will to the rest tomorrow.

Phoenix: Right. You did bring in the most important witness to the crime, now I just have to do the rest.


	39. Trial, Final Day

October 20th, 2016

District Court

Courtroom No. 4, 10:00 AM

Phoenix's POV

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Today will be the final day of this trial. I hope both the prosecution and the defense will be able to present decisive evidence. Very well, Mr. Edgeworth. Your opening statement.

Edgeworth: In yesterday's session, the defense presented us with a new theory for this case. He claims that the scene of the crime was, in fact, Studio Two. Today, I will call on people present in the Studio Two trailer that day. From their testimonies, the truth will become clear.

Judge: Hmm… very well!

Judy: Edgeworth seems to be on the edge today.

Nick: Yeah, it's almost like he's a bit different than the last time we've faced him.

Judge: Your may call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: The prosecution calls Ms. Dee Vasquez to the stand. Ms. Dee Vasquez is a producer who was present in the Studio Two trailer that day.

Ms. Vasquez came up and took the stand.

Edgeworth: Will the witness state her name and occupation?

Vasquez: … Dee Vasquez. I am a producer for Global Studios.

Edgeworth: On the day of the murder, you were in the trailer in Studio Two…

Vasquez: As everyone here knows, yes?

Edgeworth: …

Vasquez: I dislike needless banter. If you must pontificate, do it when I'm not here.

Edgeworth: Mrrph!

Judge: V-very well, Ms. Vasquez. Please give the court your testimony concerning the day of the murder.

Maya: Nick! I know she did it! Make dad proud and make her pay!

Phoenix: R-right!

Phoenix (Thinking): If she's guilty, I'll catch her with her pants down… So to speak.


	40. Day of the Murder (Vasquez)

Vasquez: I entered the trailer, oh, a little before noon. The meeting began at 12:00 sharp. It ended at 4:00. There was to be a rehearsal afterwards, so we went to Studio One. I was fatigued, so I had Sal take me. At 2:30, we took a 15-mintue break in the meeting. Sal and I ate t-bone steaks on the table in front of the trailer. We found Hammer's body later, when we all went to Studio One. That's all.

Judge: Hmm… I have a question about one part in your testimony. You were "fatigued" so you had Sal "take" you…?

Vasquez: The van.

Judge: Hmm?

Vasquez: There's a van at Studio Two. I had him take me in that. I thought it might be risky to walk, what with that monkey's head toppling over.

Judge: I… I see! Very well. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination.

Nick: This is it Phoenix, the final battle! Let's do it!

Phoenix: Right! Ms. Vasquez! You claim that you ate a t-bone steak! But I say you did not!

Judge: W-hat's this now, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Look at this.

Judge: It's… a plate?

Phoenix: This plate was on the table in the employee room. As you can see, a large bone has been left behind.

Edgeworth: Mr. Wright. Need I remind you it was a T-BONE STEAK!?

Phoenix: Exactly my point! Remember, if you will… Ms. Vasquez and Mr. Manella ate at a table outside the trailer. Yet there were no bones left on the plates!

Vasquez: !

Phoenix: Ms. Vasquez? Tell me, how can a person eat a t-bone steak, and not leave the bone? I think I know how! You didn't eat any steak during that break! You took your steak and threw it someone… like that incinerator!

Vasquez: ! …

Judge: I… I see! Then what was Ms. Vasquez doing during her break?

Phoenix: Isn't it obvious, Your Honor? She was meeting with the Steel Samurai!

Judge: Order! A-are you saying…!?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor! As Ms. Vasquez left the trailer to eat her steak… She ran into the Steel Samurai! And then you did it. You killed him with your own hands!

Vasquez: !

Judge: M-Mr. Wright! I-isn't that a little presumptuous!?

Edgeworth: Objection! What kind of stunt are you trying the pull, Wright!?

Vasquez: Let him claim what he wants. You say I did it?

Phoenix: Yes.

Vasquez: Fascinating! And here I was worrying that today would be as boring as all the rest. … Very well. Let us have a battle of wits, you and I.

Phoenix (Thinking): Any day, Vasquez!

Maya: Good luck, Nick!

Judy: We'll be with you!


	41. Battle of Wits

Vasquez: Let's see… What was the murder weapon again? Oh yes, the "Samurai Spear."

Phoenix: Yes…?

Vasquez: I am, as you can see, a woman of my petite stature. How could I possibly use that heavy speat as a weapon?

Phoenix: I think you would have a great deal of difficulty using that as a weapon. Pretty much anyone would.

Vasquez: Hah. You see?

Phoenix: Yes… However, that has no bearing on this case!

Vasquez: … Meaning?

Phoenix: The Samurai Spear was not the murder weapon!

Vasquez: What!?

Judge: What is the meaning of this!? The spear was found lying next to the victim's body!

Phoenix: I have proof, Your Honor. I can prove that the Samurai Spear was not used as the murder weapon! Look at this so-called "murder weapon"!

Edgeworth: B-but, that IS the murder weapon!

Phoenix: Not so fast. Remember that this spear broke during the morning action scene run-through? But, someone fixed the spear. It was the security lady! She fixed it with duct tape! Now tell me, how is it possible for someone to stab a man who is wearing a thick costume with this!? Through the chest!

Judge: O-order! Order!

Edgeworth: Mr. Wright! What are you driving at!? Think about what you're—

Vasquez: Silence! I'm the one testifying here and I will be heard!

Edgeworth: Mmmph…!

Vasquez: Are you quite sane? Are you even aware of what you're saying? If the Samurai Spear was not the murder weapon, then pray tell what was!? How was Hammer killed?

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? Can you tell us what weapon was used to kill Mr. Hammer?

Phoenix: Would I make a claim like that if I couldn't tell you what the weapon was?

Judge: I'm afraid your confidence can sometimes be unfounded, Mr. Wright… Very well, let's see this murder weapon, then.

I pulled the picture that Nick had given back to me.

Phoenix: Look at this photo.

Judge: W-what is this? Why, that's Jack Hammer standing at the top of the stairs!

Nick: Phoenix! Alright!

Judge: O-order! Order! If I cannot have order this trial will be suspended! Mr. Wright! What is this all about!?

Phoenix: This photograph is from five years ago. There was an unfortunate accident at Global Studios. This is a photo of that very accident. Not a word of this was leaked to the outside. It was a close-kept secret at the studios.

Edgeworth: What does this have to do with the currect case!?

Phoenix: Mr. Edgeworth… You still can't see it? See the fallen man in this photo? See how the fencepost pierced him through the chest?

Edgeworth: Wh… what!? Are you saying…!?

Phoenix: Yes. What happened five years ago… has happened again!

Vasquez: !

Judge: Mr. Wright! Continue!

Phoenix: It's 2:30 PM on the day of the murder! Ms. Dee Vasquez meets Jack Hammer outside the Studio trailer! Then she did it! She pushed Mr. Hammer off the stairs onto the fence! Just like Mr. Hammer had done himself five years ago! Though whether she did it on purpose or by accident, I cannot say.

Vasquez:…!

Edgeworth: I-in other words… th-the victim, Mr. Hammer… He died in the same way that he caused another man to die… five years ago!

Phoenix: Precisely. Ironic, isn't it?

Vasquez: … Hoh hoh. Very creative, Mr. Wright. I could use a man like you on my script writing staff.

Phoenix: You deny that what I say is true?

Vasquez: … Mr. Wright. Let's say, for the sake of argument, that Hammer died at the trailer as you say. Yet, the body was found at Studio One, was it not? And in the Evil Magistrate's costume, no less. Are you then claiming that I carried the body to Studio One and returned to the trailer, all in the space of a 15 minute break? How could I have disposed of the body!?

Phoenix: …

Edgeworth: The break in the meeting at the trailer lasted 15 minutes, from 2:30 to 2:45. Could Jack Hammer have been pushed off the stairs to his death, then carried to Studio One and placed inside his costume? There wasn't enough time!

Judge: Hmm… indeed. Well, Mr. Wright? How could she have dealt with the body?

Phoenix: What if she had another way to carry the body, other than with her own hands?

Vasquez: For instance?

Phoenix: Actually, for that matter, there was no need for her to do the deed in 15 minutes! And there was a way for you to carry that body.

Vasquez: ! I-interesting! Let's hear it then.

Judge: Mr. Wright? Please show us how she carried the body.

Phoenix: Ms. Vasquez. You carried the body to Studio One. And you used the studio van to do it!

Vasquez: !

Phoenix: Recalled your testimony... You said that there was a rehearsal after you were done with the meeting and you had Sal take you here with the van. You use that van to carry the body to Studio One! Then, before everyone else got there, you put the body into the Magistrate costume!

Vasquez: …!

Edgeworth: Objection! Hold on, Wright! Don't forget, it was Sal Manella that drove the van! Are suggesting that Mr. Manella was a conspirator?

Phoenix Of course, Sal Manella has to have been a conspirator! The body had to be placed in the van, and put into the costume. There's no way Ms. Vasquez could have done that alone! Also, don't forget that they had to dispose of the Steel Samurai costume. They had to… because it was covered in Mr. Hammer's blood! They probably burned it in that small incinerator. Well, Ms. Vasquez! Shall I continue?

Vasquez: … No need. You're smarter than you look, Mr. Wright. Hmph. I lose. You win. It… was fun.

Nick: We've won!?

Phoenix: …

Edgeworth: …

Judge: …

Court: …

Phoenix: Umm… So… what happens next?

Vasquez: ?

Phoenix: Don't "?" me! Don't you have anything to say!?

Vasquez: What would you like me to say?

Phoenix: Huh? "I lost"? Something like that!

Vasquez: I just said that.

Judy: W-wait, so you mean…

Phoenix: Dee Vasquez! So, it was you? You killed Jack Hammer! …

Edgeworth: …

Judge: …

Court: …

Vasquez: Who can say?

Phoenix: Huh?

Vasquez: Are you sure I did? Mr. Wright… We just engaged in a battle of wits. And the result of that battle? You proved the possibility that I murder Hammer.

Phoenix: R-right!

Vasquez: But… that is only a possibility. Proof is another thing altogether. You lack decisive proof, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Wha…

Nick: Wha…

Judy: Wha…

Maya: Wha…

Nick, Judy, Maya, and Phoenix: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Judge: Order! Mr. Edgeworth, your thoughts?

Edgeworth: Umm… uhh… mmmph. O-of course, it's as the witness says! … Certainly, it does seem very likely she did it… but, uh, there's no proof!

Phoenix: …!

Nick: Edgeworth…?

Vasquez: … Well? I came here as a witness today. If you've no more questions, I'll be leaving.

Maya: Nick, she's leaving! Do something!

Phoenix: I… I'd like you to testify again!

Judge: Testify… again?

Vasquez: Know when to give up, Mr. Wright. Think about it. Even if I were to testify again, what's the point? I can only say what I said before. The truth, Mr. Wright. I've already said all there is to say. What would happen if I said it again?

Phoenix: Uh…

Vasquez: You'd ask the same questions, get the same answers. A waste of time.

Phoenix (Thinking): Damn… damn! To come so far, only to fail… I'm sorry Nick.

Judge: As it seems there are no further questions, I would like to end the cross-examination of the witness, Ms. Vasquez.

Edgeworth: Objection! …

Judge: Yes, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: I was hoping to come up with a question while I was objecting, Your Honor… I didn't.

Judge: I see… Very well.

Edgeworth: Objection! Your Honor! I request that the witness testify again!

Vasquez: You are the prosecutor, are you not? Why are you badgering me? I'm your witness!

Edgeworth: I… I just want to hear your testimony again.

Vasquez: Does this make any sense to you, Your Honor? I don't see that we have anything to gain by repeating the last several minutes.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth… I, too, see little point in making Ms. Vasquez repeat herself. What exactly did you want her to testify about?

Edgeworth: Mmmph! Well, yes, um… … Indeed! Verily, I say… Ergo! I want to hear what happened… after they found the body!

Judge: After they found the body…? Very well. The witness will testify to the court concerning this matter.

Vasquez: Hmph.

Maya: Nick! Why did Edgeworth…?

Phoenix: Who knows?

Nick: I can't believe it though! It seems like… he's changed!

Judy: Maybe he realized that she did it too.

Maya: But… but! Wasn't he the one that said he always gets a guilty verdict…? After all that…

Phoenix (Thinking): Edgeworth…


	42. After Finding the Body

Vasquez: I was with Sal and Oldbag, the security lady, when we found the body. The assistant was there, too. Only Powers was absent. I immediately called the police. Then Powers showed up. The security lady, Oldbag, was quite agitated. Pointing at Powers, saying "he did it!" I asked to be left out of the proceedings. I went back to the trailer to get my script and direction notes. Then I went home.

Judge: Hmm… I see no issues raised by this testimony… Mr. Wright, your cross-examination.

Maya: Okay, Nick, we're close, real close!

Judy: Right, this is our last chance, so we've got to find something wrong in this testimony!

Nick: Right, if you put her on the spot she's sure to falter! Find the key you need and twist the truth out of her!

Phoenix: Right! Ms. Vasquez, you came to Studio One for a rehearsal, right? Why didn't you bring your script and notes!?

Vasquez: Well, I was under the impression that we wouldn't be able to rehearse anything.

Phoenix: Why?

Vasquez: There was a murder, after all. Who could think of rehearsing after that!

Phoenix (Thinking): Oh, yeah, I guess…

Judge: Hmm…

Edgeworth: Objection! Your Honor! I have an objection to the witness's last statement!

Phoenix (Thinking): Huh…!?

Edgeworth: Think! Ms. Vasquez said she didn't bring the script because there wouldn't be a rehearsal. Don't you see what that means? She would have known about the murder before going to Studio One!

Vasquez: …!

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: …

Judge: What you have just said… is a reasonable observation. However, I find it hard to understand why the prosecution would make such a move! Or are you thinking of a career change to defense!?

Egeworth: … I… appreciate the concern, Your Honor. I will stand by my statement, however, regardless of how the court sees my role here. Now, Ms. Vasquez… Do you have an explanation?

Phoenix (Thinking): I can believe it!

Nick: Judy, slap me, because I must be dreaming!

Judy: That goes double for me!

Vasquez: Hmph. So the prosecution is in cahoots with the defense? What kind of court is this? No matter. I think you misunderstood me. I had a perfectly good reason to believe there would be no rehearsal.

Judge: Hmm… Very well, the witness will change her testimony to reflect this reason.

Vasquez: I knew that Hammer was injured and couldn't do any action scenes, so I left them behind.

Phoenix: Objection! You "knew that Hammer was injured"…? Don't you think that's a little funny? I mean, it was the Steel Samurai who was injured! It was Will Powers!

Vasquez: Wh… what!?

Judge: Mr. Wright! Explain yourself!

Phoenix: Yes, Mr. Hammer is dragging his leg in this photo. But that's because he was pretending to bme Mr. Powers!

Vasquez: P-pretending…?

Phoenix: One person was injured in the run-through that morning. That person was Mr. Powers, not Mr. Hammer! Now, why did you think it was Mr. Hammer who was injured?

Vasquez: …! I-I already said it was Sal who told me! Th-that's right! He must of gotten it wrong.

Phoenix: I think not. Mr. Manella was at the run-through that morning. He would have known it was Mr. Powers who was injured. He saw it happen! Why would he tell you the wrong person? Ms. Vasquez! You didn't hear anything from Mr. Manella. You saw Mr. Hammer limping with your own eyes!

Judge: Yes, but… Wasn't it Mr. Powers who was injured…?

Phoenix: Yes, but remembered! Mr. Hammer was dragging his leg, too! He was pretending to be Mr. Powers!

Judge: Aah!

Phoenix: And when was he doing this…?

Edgeworth: Well… It would have been after he put on the Steel Samurai costume, and went to Studio Two. Where he was murdered!

Phoenix Exactly! Ms. Vasquez! You met him, didn't you? You saw the Steel Samurai limping! And Mr. Hammer was in the Steel Samurai suit! That's why you were confused! That's why you thought it was Mr. Hammer who had been injured that morning!

Vasquez: …!

Judy: This guy is too good!

Judge: Order! Order! I will have order!

Edgeworth: Witness! Can you refute this claim?

Vasquez: Hrrmmmm… hmph! … …

Nick (Whisper to Phoenix): Let's see her sneak out of that one!

Vasquez: … Very well! I have a question for you!

Phoenix (Thinking): Urk…!

Nick: Oh dear, now what!?

Vasquez: Why in the world would I want Mr. Hammer dead? Yes, he'd fallen on hard times, but he was a star! I had nothing to gain from his death! Nothing!

Judy: She's got a point!

Nick: Now that you've mentioned it. You don't seem like the type to murder people like Hammer without a reason.

Judge: Hmm… Yes, she would need a motive. Why would she have killed the victim? If there is a reason, it is unclear to this court. Does the defense have anything to say on the matter? In other words, can you prove she had a motive?

Phoenix (Thinking): They raise a good question…! Why would she kill Mr. Hammer like that? Unless…

Phoenix: Okay. I have proof, and I'll show it to you! I present to the court evidence as to Ms. Vasquez's motive in this murder. This!

Judge: This is… the photo from before?

Phoenix: This photo reveals the motive in this murder!

Vasquez: …!

Phoenix: I'm right, aren't I, Ms. Vasquez?

Vasquez: Hrrrrrm… hmph!

Phoenix: Five years ago, Mr. Hammer was at the height of his fame. With Dee Vasquez's help, a terrible accident was swept under the carpet… Ladies and gentlemen, the case currently up for trial… It began on that day, five years ago!

Vasquez: …

Phoenix: Ironically enough, that accident precipitated Mr. Hammer's fall… His fall to stardom!

Edgeworth: His guilt weight him down, no doubt.

Phoenix: However! You, Dee Vasquez, used Mr. Hammer. You made him work for you for petty change!

Vasquez: Hmph.

Edgeworth: Bringing us to the present day… and Mr. Hammer's last role as the Evil Magistrate!

Phoenix: Yes! Undoubtedly, it was a constant source of shame for the ex-star…

Edgeworth: Hmm…

Judge: One moment, Mr. Wright. We are talking about motives, here… yet you have only talked about Mr. Hammer. It almost seems as if… As if it was Mr. Hammer who had killed Dee Vasquez, not the other way around! What motive would Ms. Vasquez have?

Vasquez: Y-yes that's right. According to what you say… I would have no reason to kill Hammer. He was good source of income for me! And I never get rid of useful men. It's a policy of mine.

Judge: Mr. Wright? Please explain Ms. Vasquez's motive for murder.

Phoenix: She has no motive, Your Honor.

Judge: What's that now!?

Phoenix: It was Mr. Hammer who was out for blood! All Ms. Vasquez did was push him of the stairs... in self defense!

Edgeworth: What's that now!?

Phoenix: It's simple! Mr. Hammer was intending to kill Ms. Vasquez!

Edgeworth, Nick, Judy, and Maya: Wha-!? WHAT!?

Phoenix: Your Honor! Jack Hammer drugged Mr. Powers with sleeping pills! Jack Hammer snuck into the dressing room and stole the Steel Samurai costume! Jack Hammer wore the costume to fool the security lady into thinking he was Powers! Then Jack Hammer made his way to the trailer! And for what purpose, you ask? To kill Dee Vasquez, who had so cruelly taken advantage of him all those years!

Then Ms. Vasquez was broken into fury, she crushed her pipe, but then she calmed down and she seem like she was a different person.

Phoenix: So, you did do it, didn't you?

Vasquez: … Yes. I am guilty. It was me… Congratulations, Mr. Wright. I lose… again. Your Honor?

Judge: … Yes?

Vasquez: Might I have Mr. Wilde and Ms. Hopps escort me to the waiting lobby?

Judge: I don't see why not. Mr. Wilde…

Nick: No need to ask twice, Your Honor.


	43. Ms Vasquez's Past

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth… Where's Dee Vasquez?

Edgeworth: In the waiting lobby, with Mr. Wilde and Ms. Hopps, Your Honor. As calm and collected as ever…

Judge: I see… Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: It appears you have brought about yet another miracle.

Phoenix: I… thank you, Your Honor.

Edgeworth: I think not, Your Honor. Will Powers was innocent. That he should be found so is only natural… not a miracle.

Judge: … Yes. Yes, you're right. Very well. This court finds the defendant, Mr. Will Powers…

Not Guilty

Judge: That is all. The court is adjourned!

October 20th, 2016

District Court

Waiting Lobby, 1:05 PM

Nick's POV

Nick: There's still something I want to know, Ms. Vasquez.

Vasquez: What's that?

Nick: Why did you push Mr. Hammer so far over a mere accident? I realize it was a big one, but what did you really gain out of it?

Vasquez: … Do you still have that picture? I'm not taking it away, but I will show you the reason.

I pulled out the picture and she pointed to the man that Jack Hammer pushed off.

Vasquez: That man, he was an actor for Global Studios, his name was Manuel Vasquez.

Judy: … So… you were…

Vasquez: Yes. We had just gotten married about a month ago. Anyway, I was bringing lunch for Manuel and me so we can eat later. When I got back to Studio Two I heard a bunch of shouting. I had no idea on what was going on.

Flashback… 5 years ago

Crew: Someone call an ambulance!

Lighting guy: Th-there's blood everywhere! We're too late!

Crew: Aah! Ms. Vasquez!

Vasquez: What…? What happened here!?

Crew: Manuel fell from the trailer stairs…!

Vasquez: Manuel! Manuel!

Crew: Ms. Vasquez, please, try to remain calm…

Vasquez: No…! No! How could this…?

Hammer: It was accident…

Crew: Mr. Hammer was doing an action scene and…

Vasquez: No! Manuel! Manuel!

Crew: D-don't touch him! Ms. Vasquez!

Vasquez: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Please… please don't die. Please…

Present Day

I just stared at her, feeling guilty for her. She was wiping some tears away.

Judy: So… that's why you controlled Hammer. You were furious with him, weren't you?

Vasquez: Yes… I admit to it. I realize that it was stupid to hold a grudge against him for five years, but I was so upset to see him leave so soon.

Nick: I can understand your frustration. I lost someone important too soon, too. But someone came to me help me recover a little bit from my grudge, am I still angry for the reason? Yes. But the best thing is to move on and don't let some grudge get in your way for too long.

Vasquez: … You three are really something. I wasn't kidding when I said I can use someone like you guys for the studio. You two would make a great movie, and it would be a big hit.

Nick (Thinking): Yeah… like that'll happened.

Gumshoe: Ms. Vasquez… it's time to go, pal.

Vasquez: Of course.

Nick: Ms. Vasquez…

Vasquez: …

Nick: What will you do now?

Vasquez: I think I'll go into retirement after I serve my time. I'm sure the studios will to find without me.

And that was that. We watched her leave.

Judy: Nick…

Nick: Hmm…?

Judy: One of these days you're going to have to tell me more about you.

Nick: Someday Carrots… someday…

?: Oh, there you guys are!

Judy: Mr. Powers!

Will: Thank you so much for everything! I… I really don't know what to say!

Nick: Hey, we're just glad you made it out alive, buddy!

Will: Yes… but… it's sad. I know now that Mr. Hammer stole my costume. It's bad enough that he wanted to kill Ms. Vasquez… But to think that he was trying to frame me for the murder! It makes me sad…

Judy: I'm sorry, that happened, Mr. Powers.

Will: Why would he do something like that!?

Nick: Well I have a hunch. Mr. Hammer put the blame on you because you were the Steel Samurai.

Will: Because I was the Steel Samurai?

Nick: Mr. Hammer was a big star, once. But he was reduced to acting in a kids' show… and as the villain, to boot! The kids love the Steel Samurai. And so, he hated you.

Will: I… I think I understand. H-he could have just told me. I would have changed places with him anytime!

Nick: Hmm… I can see why the kids look up to you.

Maya: Dad!

Nick: Hey Maya. Well, you did again Wright!

Judy: And you had little help this time!

Phoenix: Well, I wouldn't have figure out some stuff it wasn't for, Nick.

Will: Th-thank you so much, Mr. Wright! I'm just glad it's all over.

Judy: Same…

Maya: Congratulations, WP!

Will: Oh? Oh! Heh heh. Thanks to you, I'll be able to don the Steel Samurai outfit once more! I can't wait to get back into that sweaty costume and…

Maya: …

Will: …? Is… something wrong?

Maya: N-no! O-of course not… Aah! N-Nick! Edgeworth!

We turned around and sure enough, there he was.

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: …

Edgeworth: … Say something, Wright. I'm not good at small talk.

Phoenix: Huh? What? … Umm… that was too bad, Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: You don't waste any time gloating, do you?

Phoenix: No… I really want to thank you. Vasquez would have gotten away if you hadn't stepped in.

Judy: He's right; you really took us by complete shock!

Nick: … I don't normally say this, but you actually did good today.

Will: Ah, uh, please to meet you. I'm Powers *sniff*

Edgeworth: Ah, er, Edgeworth. I'm a big fan of your work, Mr. Powers.

Nick (Thinking): Stuck up!

Edgeworth: … Wright. I must say, I hadn't expected to meet you again after all these years.

Maya: Meet "again"…?

Judy: "Years"…?

Edgeworth: However. In retrospect, it would have been better had we not met. Thanks to you, I am saddled with unnecessary… feelings.

Phoenix: Unnecessary feelings?

Edgeworth: Yes. Unease… and uncertainty.

Phoenix: Aren't those kind of necessary?

Edgeworth: They only serve to get in my way. You listen to me, Phoenix Wright. Don't ever show your face in front of me again. That's what I came to tell you.

And with that he left.

Nick: Phoenix…?

Will: Umm… Mr. Wright? Is… this guy your friend?

Maya: What? Friends? As if! They're rivals! Rivals! Right, Nick?

Phoenix: For now we are… I guess.

Maya: Huh!? Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something? C'mon, Nick! Tell me! What's the deal with you and Edgeworth?


	44. Epilogue

October 27th, 2016

Nick and Judy's Apartment, 3:00 PM

Nick's POV

Another day, another trial came to a close. Phoenix caused quite a stir after revealing the photo. It was the talk of the town for a while. Ms. Vasquez was doing fine in prison; we went and visit her to see how she was doing. We even got a letter from Penny, saying that Global Studios changed their minds and went back on making kid shows. I even saw Cody while doing parking meter duty and gave him his own cop cap. He's still hoping on being a hero like the Steel Samurai.

Maya: Guys! This is it! The new shows starts today! You're going to watch with me, right?

Nick: Of course, Maya.

Phoenix: I'll be honest; I really didn't think they were serious when they said they were going to make the "Pink Princess".

Judy: Tell me about.

Maya: You guys have to buy trading cards too, okay! We have to trade with Cody and that assistant!

Phoenix: Fine, fine. We'll do it.

Nick (Thinking): This girl…

Maya: Isn't great that WP gets to play the lead again? I wonder if they'll show his real face this time…

Phoenix: I dunno…

Nick: I don't think the world is ready to see the real Will Powers.


End file.
